


Some Bonds are Never Broken

by Kleineganz



Series: Bonds [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't Deal with Tragic Endings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Bonding." Arthur arises after fifteen-hundred years. Merlin is grateful to have his Alpha returned, but is confused as to why Arthur has arisen when it doesn't appear Albion is in need of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments on "Bonding." It inspired me to write this sequel.

Merlin trudged along the roadside as he did every week, passing by the ancient Lake of Avalon, slowing and silently nodding before starting to move on…when he felt _something_. A twinge, a tingle in his senses he hadn’t felt before.

Merlin stopped and turned towards the lake, staring at the ruined tower on the island where Arthur lay. Something was drawing him there. Was it time? Merlin didn’t think that Albion had any great need of Arthur but… _yet_ …something was drawing him to Arthur’s side.

Merlin divested himself of the bags he carried and ran to the water’s edge. He had no dragon to summon to carry him across so he just cast a spell to allow him to walk on water. Or rather run. He ran as fast as his old legs could carry him. His heart thumped in his chest, tears streaked his face, hoping against all hope that Arthur had indeed risen.

Merlin reached the island and made his way towards where the boat carrying Arthur’s remains would have landed. There was no sign of a boat, the wood would have disintegrated long ago, but Merlin had hoped some of his armor may have remained. He saw nothing but grass and reeds along the shoreline. Merlin frantically searched up and down the entire shore and found nothing. He sank to his knees in grief, feeling foolish for letting his heart taunt him like that.

“Why do you weep so, old man?” came a voice from behind him. Oh, _that voice_. It couldn’t be. His mind was playing tricks on him again. He started when a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

Merlin swung around quickly to see…”Arthur!”

Without thinking, Merlin launched himself up and embraced his King, his lover, _his bond-mate_ , weeping and sobbing into his shoulder.

Arthur gently pushed him away with a confused look. “Do I know you?”

Merlin stifled another sob. “So…sorry. I forgot. Aging spell.”

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold as he softly spoke a spell and he was young once again.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s eyes smiled as he recognized his bond-mate. “I hardly recognized you.”

“I missed you, Arthur,” Merlin embraced Arthur again. “So very much.”

Arthur returned the embrace this time, whole-heartedly. “How long has it been?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “Nearly fifteen-hundred years, Sire.”

“Fifteen-hundred?!” Arthur exclaimed. “I know I like to sleep in, but that’s ridiculous!” Arthur laughed and Merlin finally smiled.

Arthur cupped Merlin’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “So, you’ve been alone all this time?”

Merlin nodded. “You are my bond-mate. My destiny. There could never be another.”

“Oh Merlin, I’m sorry to have kept you alone so long,” Arthur said. “But wait…why am I even alive? What happened? It’s all gone a bit fuzzy.”

“Come, let me tell you,” Merlin said, leading Arthur into the ruins so they could sit. Merlin explained what had happened, how Arthur died and what the dragon had told him.

“It was then I finally understood why you were called the _Once and Future King_ ,” Merlin explained. “It gave me hope of seeing you again one day.”

“And how is it that you are still alive?” Arthur asked. “Were you also asleep all this time?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, apparently I’m immortal. That’s what the Druid’s name for me means. _Emrys_. Immortal.”

Arthur embraced him again. “My gods Merlin. You really have been alone then. I’m…so sorry. How in the world did you survive going through your heats for so long?”

Merlin blushed. “That’s why I was using the aging spell. When my body is old like that, I no longer go into heat. It was easier than having to take suppressants all the time.”

“That explains why I didn’t recognize you, even your scent was different,” Arthur said.

Merlin snuggled his head under Arthur’s chin. “I’m so glad to have you back.”

Arthur just held Merlin, stroking his back gently. “Why am I back then? If I wasn’t to awaken until Albion had a need of me again?”

Merlin shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. The world is a bit of a mess, but there are no impending disasters or wars that I am aware of. Twice before I thought perhaps you would awaken in the last century, _but_ you didn’t.”

“What happened then?” Arthur asked.

“There were two world wars,” Merlin explained. “It was awful. So many died, so many others suffered needlessly. Some days it felt like the entire world would end. It felt like we needed you, so desperately, but you did not rise during either of them.”

“And there are no impending wars?” Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. “Not that I am aware of.”

“Perhaps whatever enchantment had kept me sleeping, wore off?” Arthur speculated.

Merlin shook his head again. “No, I don’t think so. Perhaps you need time to prepare before it happens?”

Arthur nodded. “That seems likely. How much has the world changed since last I saw you?”

“You will not believe everything at first. I’m sure a lot will come to you as a shock,” Merlin said. “For one, there are no more Alphas or Omegas. They all died out nearly a thousand years ago. The entire world is now populated only with Betas.”

“Well then I don’t have to worry so much about fighting off other Alphas, my Love,” Arthur teased. Merlin chuckled.

“Technology has advanced quite far since our day,” Merlin continued. “You can travel across the land in vehicles that propel themselves, without the need of horses, at speeds you couldn’t imagine. We have devices that allow you to communicate over vast distances and all the knowledge of the world is at everyone’s fingertips.”

Arthur looked stunned, but quickly recovered himself. “What about sorcery?” Arthur asked.

“Magic has practically died out as well,” Merlin confirmed. “I believe I am the last one left, unless the rest hide it like they used to in Camelot. Even the Druids are all gone. So are the Trolls and Goblins, and Dragons. Here I am, a Dragon Lord, with no Dragons to command.”

Arthur sighed. “I do regret following my father’s path on the views of magic. If I had known what you could do..."

“That is long forgotten and forgiven, Love,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur’s face. “Come, let’s go back to my apartment. You’ll need a change of clothes.”

Merlin led Arthur across the lake and Arthur laughed as they first stepped foot onto the water and walked upon it as if on dry land. “Merlin, you’re brilliant!” Merlin smiled, happy he didn’t have to hide his magic from Arthur anymore.

Soon they were walking along the roadway, Merlin having retrieved the bags he’d dropped earlier, heading back into the town where Merlin had settled himself. He kept a small, humble apartment, conjuring just enough money to satisfy his most basic needs.

There he’d been keeping a collection of clothing that would fit Arthur. In fact he had an entire trunk full, having collected them over the centuries as styles and tastes changed. The most recent set he’d purchased included a pair of blue jeans, a polo shirt, a pair of boxer briefs, socks and a pair of Nikes.

“This is what they wear these days?” Arthur looked skeptically in the mirror. “I feel like a peasant!”

“Most people dress casually, Sire,” Merlin shrugged. “I do have a set of fancier dress clothes as well, but they aren’t suited for every day.”

Arthur closed the gap between them. “You really don’t need to keep calling me _sire_ you know,” Arthur said smiling, before leaning in to kiss Merlin thoroughly. “My Omega,” Arthur growled feeling the heat stirring in his loins as he drank in Merlin’s scent.

Merlin’s Omega instincts kicked in and he whimpered and bared his neck to his Alpha and Arthur happily sunk his teeth into the tender flesh.

Lapping tenderly against the bite mark he asked. “When do you expect your next heat, my Love?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve been blocking it for fifteen-hundred years now…” Merlin said.

“May I take you now anyway?” Arthur asked, needing his mate’s consent.

“Oh, yes Arthur,” Merlin practically moaned. “I have waited for you for so long…”

Merlin helped Arthur divest them both of their clothing and even though he wasn’t in heat, Merlin was still self-lubricating a little bit. He went to a drawer in his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube to help the process along a bit, tossing it to Arthur.

“What’s this?” Arthur asked.

“Something better than oil,” Merlin offered as explanation.

Merlin lay himself down on the bed, looking up at Arthur expectantly as his Alpha was covering his very noticeable arousal with the lube.

“Oh, you’re right, this is better,” Arthur groaned as he stroked himself. “That’s brilliant.”

“You’re brilliant,” Merlin groaned, getting on his hands and knees, presenting himself to his Alpha.

“No, on your back,” Arthur said gently. “I want to make love to you, not just rut like a dog in heat. Not today.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Merlin said as he turned over, getting lost in his Omega state.

Arthur crawled between Merlin’s legs, licking and sniffing his way up Merlin’s body, taking in his Omega’s scent, growling softly. Merlin once again offered his neck and Arthur gratefully accepted, licking the earlier bite before placing another one beside it as he sank into Merlin’s slick heat.

Merlin arched his back in pleasure, as he wept tears of joy to be joined with his Alpha again. He murmured a mantra as Arthur plunged his turgid length into Merlin over and over. _Missed you. Love you. Please never leave me again._

Arthur made love to his Omega, growling softly into his ear. _You’re mine. Always mine. Need you. Want you._ _Want to put my knot in you._

“Yes, Alpha! Please…please knot me. Need your knot…” Merlin cried. Arthur slowly pushed his knot inside Merlin, and continued to thrust shallowly, rubbing the knot against the Omega’s prostrate.

They came hard, together. Merlin arching off the bed as his Omega cock spurted over his stomach, and Arthur shot his first load deep inside Merlin, howling loudly during his release.

They collapsed into each other’s arms, tied together for at least a half-hour while Arthur would continue to release more semen inside his lover. Merlin held Arthur close, afraid to let him go. He once again began to weep.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright Merlin. I’m here. I’m here now,” Arthur said soothingly. “I’m so sorry you had to be alone for so long. I should have been there with you, to protect you.”

“You know I can protect myself,” Merlin sniffled. “I just missed having you in my life. You’re my bond-mate and it was so very lonely without you.”

“Well, I am here now, and we’re together again,” Arthur reassured him. “Tomorrow we can start fresh, and figure out why I finally awakened.”

Merlin nodded. “Tomorrow. Tonight you’re mine and mine alone.”


	2. Will Wonders Never Cease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's heat hits him faster than he expected. Afterwards, Merlin and Arthur make plans for the future.

The next morning Merlin awoke, wrapped around Arthur’s perfect form. Tears of joy once again welled in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, he had his bond-mate back. His perfect, imprinted bond-mate. Now why Arthur had risen was still a mystery, but Merlin decided that first he had to get Arthur acclimated to the modern world.

However the world, modern or otherwise, could wait. First he wanted to just stare at that perfect, beautiful face, as he breathed in Arthur’s Alpha scent. It had been so good to let his Omega nature come to the fore again, and to mate with his love. He breathed in the Alpha scent more deeply and Merlin began to feel an old but familiar tingling in his loins. _Uh-oh_.

Arthur slowly awoke and looked up at Merlin through sleepy eyes, a smile forming on his lips. “Good morning,” he rumbled. Once his eyes began to focus he seemed to notice the depth of emotion in Merlin’s eyes. “Hey now, no more tears love. I’m here, we’re together again.”

Arthur gathered Merlin up into his strong arms, holding him close. Merlin nuzzled at Arthur’s chin, letting out a little whimper of need. Arthur made an amused huff. “What, again?” He joked, despite already being achingly hard due to the arousing scent coming off Merlin. Arthur took another, deeper sniff. “Oh gods Merlin, you’re going into heat, aren’t you?”

Merlin whimpered again and nodded. “Sorry, I haven’t been in my younger form for centuries now, and now with you here…” Merlin trailed off with yet another whimper.

Arthur sat up, throwing the blankets off both of them. “Shh, my Love. I’m here. It’ll be alright. I’ll give you everything you need…just…do you have a chamber pot?”

Merlin nodded. “It’s called a toilet now, just go into that room there and use the low porcelain bowl with water in it. There’s a handle that will flush it away when you’re done.”

Arthur looked confused but shrugged it off, padding naked towards the bathroom. His bladder was near bursting but it was going to be difficult considering how hard he was currently. “Couldn’t your heat have waited until I’d had a chance to piss?” Arthur groused jokingly.

Merlin whimpered again.

“I’ll be as quick as I can, love. Hang in there.” Arthur called from the bathroom, seeing what Merlin had meant about a toilet and tried to relax himself enough to be able to empty his aching bladder. After finally succeeding, Arthur located the handle and pushed it and jumped back, startled at the loud whoosh from the toilet, as it magically rinsed itself clean.

“That is amazing! That’s a wonderful enchantment, love,” Arthur praised his Omega.

“Not an enchantment,” Merlin said through gritted teeth. “I’ll explain later. Need you now. _Please_.”

Arthur rushed to the side of his mate. “Shh. I’m here. Spread yourself for me, love.”

Merlin quickly complied, spreading his legs wide to allow Arthur to kneel between them, the Alpah’s cock once again achingly hard. Arthur quickly sheathed himself into Merlin’s already slick heat, not needing lubrication as they had the night before. Merlin was now producing copious amounts on his own.

“Oh Arthur, yes. That’s what I need. Please, need more…” Merlin began pleading.

Arthur instinctually knew what his Omega needed, and began pounding his cock into Merlin’s needy hole, sliding in and out in quick, hard thrusts. “Love you Merlin. Love how you feel around my cock. So tight and hot. Always so wet for me.”

“Yes Arthur…always for you…only for you,” Merlin groaned with each hard thrust.

Arthur continued rutting roughly into Merlin, knowing that’s what he needed at this point in his heat. There would be time later for proper lovemaking when they were both too exhausted to handle anything more vigorous.

Soon Arthur’s knot began to swell and Merlin was begging for it, with a desperate need to be tied to his mate. Arthur pushed the knot in as gently as possible, knowing that it still always caused Merlin some initial pain. Once the knot was fully inserted it took only a matter of moments before Merlin came, and Arthur lurched forward, sinking his teeth into Merlin’s bonding gland as he began to empty his seed into his Omega.

After the first moments of ejaculation passed, Arthur laid down on his side, shifting Merlin so he’d be more comfortable until the knot subsided and they could separate. Arthur gently stroked Merlin’s sweat dampened hair, pulling him into a gentle, loving kiss. “You are so good Merlin, still so perfect for me. I love you so much. I think I would have gone insane not having you by my side for so long.”

“I very nearly did a few times, but then I remembered that you would need me again, and I found the courage to go on,” Merlin said with a smile. “I love you too, my Alpha.”

“You’re very strong Merlin. Strongest Omega I ever knew,” Arthur said lovingly. “My heart aches to know how long you’ve been alone. I am so sorry, Love.”

Merlin cuddled closer to Arthur. “So glad you’re back.”

***

Merlin’s heat lasted a record seven days, probably due to the fact he hadn’t had one in centuries. By the end of that week he and Arthur were both complete messes. Thankfully Merlin had had enough food and other supplies in the house because neither of them could leave while the heat persisted.

Now that it was finally at an end, they both slept deeply for nearly an entire day. Once they were rested, Merlin took some time to show Arthur some of the wonders of the modern day world, beginning with indoor plumbing and the joys of a hot shower.

“This is simply marvelous,” Arthur said with a laugh as Merlin gently washed his back. “This is so much better than all the work we had to do to haul in tubs and water.”

“We?” Merlin asked in an amused tone. “I do believe the servants did all the work.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Arthur said. “I supposed I was a bit spoiled, being the King and all.”

“You were a right royal prat sometimes,” Merlin teased, before wrapping his arms around Arthur. “A prat that I fell in love with.”

“And you’re clearly much less of an idiot than I had always thought you were,” Arthur teased back. “An actual idiot would never have survived all those centuries alone.”

“So, do you think you can survive without the castle and the servants?” Merlin asked. “I’ll teach you how to cook…”

“If you’ve been able to survive, I think I can manage,” Arthur said cheekily, as he stepped out of the shower dripping wet.

“Oi! Let me turn off the water and grab a towel first. You’re making the floor all wet!” Merlin grumped. “Don’t expect me to clean that up.”

“Didn’t you used to be my manservant?” Arthur teased.

“Yeah, before we bonded,” Merlin said. “I’m not going back to that again, _Alpha_.”

Arthur chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’ll just have to learn I suppose. So what do I use to dry the floor?”

Merlin wrapped a towel around himself and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a mop from a closet. He came back and handed it to Arthur. “Just run it along the floor to pick up the water, then bring it over to the toilet and use that handle to pull over the rollers and squeeze out the water.”

“Seems easy enough,” Arthur shrugged, getting to work. “This isn’t difficult at all. Why were you always grousing about cleaning my floors?”

Merlin groaned. “That’s because fifteen hundred years ago we didn’t have mops like that. I had to go on my hands and knees with a scrub brush and a bucket, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Arthur nodded. “I think I’m going to like this modern era.”

***

Once they were dressed, Merlin took Arthur out of the apartment for the first time since bringing him there over a week before. Merlin really needed to stretch his legs after spending over a week in bed. The village he lived in was rather quaint, and he’d chosen to rent an apartment here merely because of its proximity to the Lake of Avalon. There were a number of villages that dotted the area and every few years Merlin would pick up and relocate, just to keep people getting too suspicious about an old man who seemingly never died.

Not far from his apartment was a small café and so Merlin started there, ordering for Arthur. When the waitress delivered their coffees and pastries, Merlin smirked. “You’re going to love this. Wish we’d had it back in Camelot. You’d have been a lot easier to get up in the morning if you’d had this to drink.”

Arthur took an experimental sip and grimaced. “It’s…bitter.”

“Maybe you’re a cream and sugar man then. Here try this,” Merlin suggested and added some cream and sugar into Arthur’s coffee and stirred it. “Try it again.”

Arthur looked warily at the cup as he lifted it to his lips and sipped again. “Hmm, yes, much better. What is this called?”

“It’s called coffee. Comes from a bean that’s roasted and then ground and brewed. Came across from the New World some four hundred or so years ago,” Merlin offered as explanation.

“Wait, what _New World_?” Arthur asked confused, still sipping his coffee.

“Oh right, you missed that bit too,” Merlin began. “So much has happened in the past fifteen hundred years, it will take ages to catch you up. They discovered two entirely unknown continents across the ocean. Some bloke was looking for a faster way to get to India and ran into them along the way.”

“Really? Two entirely new continents?” Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, and one of them was part of the British Empire for a while,” Merlin continued. “The power and reach of Albion once reached across much of the known world.”

“Really? Why did I have to miss all that?” Arthur grumped teasingly. “I find all this destiny stuff incredibly tedious. It kept us separated literally for ages, I miss out on some of the best bits of history, and you were forced to be alone for all that time. Doesn’t seem right.”

“Well, speaking of destiny,” Merlin said. “We need to figure out why you’re back now. I know you’re the _Once and Future King_ , but I highly doubt the Queen would willingly step-down just because you say you’re King Arthur. Not to mention you and I are just considered myths. Your court historians did a shit job at recording everything that happened back then.”

“So currently a Queen sits at the throne of Albion?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. “Queen Elizabeth II, and they don’t call it Albion. Generally it’s referred to as the United Kingdom.”

“Well how boring is that?” Arthur made a face. “When I’m King again, that will be my first decree, to change the name back to Albion.”

“I’m not sure it will be all that easy,” Merlin tried to explain. “The Queen doesn’t even hold any power anymore. She’s merely a figurehead. The Prime Minister and Parliament hold all the power.” Merlin’s eyes then went wide as he came upon an idea.

“I think I know how we get you back into power,” Merlin beamed. “You need to become the next Prime Minister. I know the destiny says King, but in the current political climate that wouldn’t do any good. In order to be in a position to save Albion from whatever impending doom is brewing, you need to be Prime Minister.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that. Prime _Minister_? Sounds so…religious.” Arthur said with distaste.

“It’s not a religious title at all actually,” Merlin explained. “It’s purely political and you’d have to be elected by the people.”

“Elected?” Arthur said, sighing. “This isn’t going to be easy, is it?”

Merlin shook his head and grinned. “Nope, but you always loved a challenge.”

Arthur nodded. “That is true.”

“We need to pick up some things from the shop,” Merlin said. “Then when we get back to my flat, I’ll have to start teaching you how to read modern English so you can read up on the fifteen hundred years of history you missed.”

“You have that many books in your flat?” Arthur asked.

“No, of course not,” Merlin explained. “I think I mentioned it yesterday, that all the knowledge of the world is at everyone’s fingertips. We have devices that are interconnected all over the world and they access vast storehouses of knowledge that way. It’s all pretty incredible.”

“Goodness Merlin, will wonders ever cease?” Arthur said with awe, sitting back and taking another sip of his coffee.


	3. A Crisis Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worldwide crisis arises and finally Merlin and Arthur understand why Arthur has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to update this. I blame a mix of NaNoWriMo fever and my obsession with Dragon Age that kept luring me away. However, I'm back with a concrete plan with how I where I want to take this story. I can't promise regular updates, but hopefully I won't take nearly as long to write the next chapter.

Six months later finds Arthur and Merlin living in a nice flat in London. With Merlin’s powers, neither of them require a job, as he is able to conjure up money whenever they require it. Merlin has even figured out how to conjure up believable identification for both of them, so they are able to have bank accounts and even a car.

Merlin has gone through two more heats since Arthur’s return, and as bond mates they couldn’t have felt closer, although Merlin continues to be disappointed in his continued inability to conceive pups with Arthur.

Arthur has been spending much of his time learning about all the history he missed, along with acclimating himself to modern day life. Arthur quite enjoyed the modern world and all its conveniences, although it took him a little getting used to not having people automatically show him deference for being King or at the very least for being an Alpha.

Being in a world completely filled by only Betas was somewhat disturbing. Arthur found he missed having other Alphas to spar with.

Arthur also found the rising trends in diseases in humans disturbing. Sure there had been a fair amount of illness back in his day, and infant mortality rates were lower. But he was sure that cancer and other such diseases weren’t nearly as rampant. He couldn’t help but be drawn to reading more and more about various outbreaks of diseases across the world.

“Merlin,” Arthur addressed his mate one afternoon, walking into their living room. “How long have all these diseases been happening, cancers and such?”

Merlin was stretched out on their couch with his laptop on his lap and Arthur sat next to him, causing Merlin to have to reposition himself a bit to make room.

“Oh cancer has been in the human population for ages,” Merlin shrugged. “I think the earliest descriptions of cancer go back over three or four thousand years.”

“How common was it back in our day?” Arthur asked.

“Oh not very common, and it was easily enough treated with magical healing,” Merlin replied. “Since magic has died out, cancer has spread more rapidly through the human population.”

Arthur nodded. “I see. So you think the lack of magic, and lack of healing magic, is the cause of it?”

Merlin shrugged. “I dunno. Both magic and Alphas and Omegas seemed to all die out around the same time.”

“That can’t have been a coincidence,” Arthur speculated. “Did cancer and other diseases seem to spread after that?”

Merlin nodded. “Now that you mention it, yeah.”

“Have you ever wondered why I have never been able to impregnate you?” Arthur asked, seriously. “When we were first mated I dreamt of having many pups with you, but it never happened.”

“I always thought it might have something to do with my magic, or maybe even my immortality,” Merlin sighed, putting down the laptop and snuggling himself into Arthur. “I really wanted to have your pups too, my Love.”

Arthur hugged Merlin close. “I just can’t help the feeling we’re missing something.”

***

The very next day an urgent news bulletin began broadcasting across the world, via television, radio and the internet.

 _“The leader of the United Nations is about to address the world with an urgent announcement,”_ the local news broadcaster stated.

“Hey Arthur!” Merlin shouted from the living room. “Come look at this!”

Arthur rushed out from the kitchen where he’d been pouring himself a cup of coffee and plunked himself down next to Merlin. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know but…the leader of the United Nations is addressing the world,” Merlin said. “Whatever it is, this is big. Maybe this is the sign we’ve been looking for. Maybe this will be what you’ve come back for?”

The television feed changed to show a podium with the United Nations flag upon it. Arthur had read up on the United Nations and had thought it sounded like a wonderful idea, although he had questioned as to why it seemed somewhat ineffectual, in his opinion.

Then the Secretary-General of the United Nations, Ban Ki-Moon, stepped up to the podium and addressed the world.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen,”_ he said in heavily accented English _. “It has been brought to my attention that our world is facing an unprecedented crisis.”_

Arthur gripped Merlin’s hand.

 _“I do not wish to alarm you, but we need all citizens to be prepared for this crisis,”_ the Secretary-General continued. _“We have been alerted to the fact that a new, highly contagious, viral form of leukemia, a form of cancer, has begun to spread throughout the human population. There have been cases reported on every continent and we have been unable to contain it.”_

“Oh my word,” Merlin gasped. “You were right! Yesterday, when you were asking me about cancer. How did you know?”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know, Love. It just struck me as odd that cancers seemed to increase after all the Alphas and Omegas were gone.”

 _“We are asking all citizens to remain indoors,”_ Ban Ki-Moon continued. _“We are working around the clock to find either a cure or an inoculation against this threat. Until then, you must limit your contact with others. We will be setting up aid across the world to make sure people have supplies of food and water.”_

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped. “Your magic! Do you think there is anything you do against this plague?”

“I’m not sure. I’d have to be able to work with someone who has been infected,” Merlin shrugged. “I doubt they’d let me near any of them. I’m sure all known cases have been quarantined by now.”

“Can’t you use your magic to make them think you have access?” Arthur urged.

Merlin nodded. “You’re right. Hah, maybe that’s why you came back. You’re the idea man!”

Arthur pushed Merlin playfully.

“Alright first thing I need to do is find out where the closest victims of this outbreak are being kept,” Merlin said, pulling his laptop to his lap from where it sat on the coffee table.

Several hours later, Merlin knew where to go, and he and Arthur had put a plan in place in order to get to the quarantined facility. Merlin used his magic to fashion them disguises. Merlin was dressed as a doctor and Arthur was dressed as an orderly.

Merlin had far more medical knowledge and he’d been keeping up as much as possible over the past fifteen hundred years as a way to keep his mind occupied while he had been waiting for Arthur. Even without his magic, Merlin could have more easily passed as a doctor just from his knowledge alone.

The facility where they were keeping the quarantined victims was just outside of London, so Merlin and Arthur got into Merlin’s car. Merlin drove as Arthur hadn’t felt ready to learn how to drive just yet.

Using his magic, Merlin got them past every quarantine checkpoint in and outside of London. Upon reaching the facility, they managed to gain entrance easily with the help of Merlin’s sorcery.

Arthur laughed every time Merlin successfully ensorcelled his way past a checkpoint. “I honestly still don’t understand why my father ever banned magic.”

“We’ve had that discussion at least a hundred times,” Merlin laughed.

“I know but every time you do it, it still puts me in awe, Love,” Arthur said.

Soon they were walking into the quarantine ward, after having gone through all the necessary decontamination procedures. Merlin looked at the charts of several random victims, before drawing a vial of their blood and checking their vital signs.

Merlin had a wonderful bedside manner, smiling and trying to keep the patients he interacted with calm, reassuring them that they were doing everything they could.

Merlin then took the blood samples back to the lab within the facility and began working, using Arthur as his aide, helping him prepare glass slides of the infected blood so he could study it under a microscope and run a variety of other tests.

Merlin cast a spell around them both so they could work without being disturbed. The other technicians in the lab completely ignored their presence, which Arthur felt was a bit eerie.

Merlin also used his magic to probe the blood and on a whim he took a vial of both his and Arthur’s blood as well and ran the some more tests.

“Oh my Lord,” Merlin finally exclaimed after several hours of studying, checking and rechecking the test results, startling Arthur awake from where he’d fallen asleep in a nearby chair. “I think I know what’s going on. I need to do some more research first to confirm my findings.”

Merlin packed up all the blood samples, and printed out his tests results and findings before they headed back into London.

“What have you discovered?” Arthur asks as they drove back into the city.

“I need to confirm some data first,” Merlin said. “I don’t want to speculate about this until I’m absolutely sure.”

***

Once they are back in their flat, Arthur first insisted that Merlin gets some sleep. Merlin places the blood samples into their refrigerator, against Arthur’s protests, and then joins his mate in bed.

The next morning Arthur wakes up alone in a cold bed. “Merlin?” he calls out.

“I’m in the living room!” Merlin replies.

Arthur gets up and finds his mate on the living room floor, with a laptop on his lap, their printer plugged in within arm’s reach, and hundreds of sheets of paper strewn around him in a semi-circle.

“How long have you been up?” Arthur asks as he wanders over to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

“Dunno,” Merlin replied. “I couldn’t sleep. I had to corroborate my findings.”

“And have you?” Arthur asked, leaning against the archway to the kitchen and smiling at his tousle-haired mate.

Merlin looked up at him happily. “Yeah, I think I have!”

“Well come and tell me over coffee,” Arthur suggested.

Merlin got up and came over to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee and they both situated themselves on the couch.

Merlin took a couple of grateful sips of the coffee before beginning. “So last night at the lab I discovered something in the tests I ran. When I applied your blood and my blood to the infected blood, it seemed to eradicate the cancer in the blood.”

“Well, that’s good, right?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, and no. You and I don’t have enough blood to spread throughout the world and cure everyone,” Merlin said.

“Oh,” Arthur sounded disappointed. “Yeah I guess I am a bit attached to my blood.”

“Well I had a theory as to why our blood was having an effect,” Merlin continued. “I ran several more tests and I was right. It’s the Alpha and Omega pheromones and hormones that’s destroying the cancer.”

“So what does that mean exactly?” Arthur looked confused.

“That’s what I’ve been researching,” Merlin explained. “I tried to correlate known reports of cancer, and other illnesses, to Alpha, Beta and Omega population numbers.”

“I thought you said that these people don’t even know what Alphas and Omegas are?” Arthur looked more confused.

“They don’t, but there are clues in the histories that they have misunderstood or misinterpreted,” Merlin continued. “There were several known increases in the cases of cancer in areas known for low to no Alpha and Omega presence in the past. Also the Black Plague was one of the first bad outbreaks of disease after the majority of Alphas and Omegas died out.”

“So you think that because there are no Alphas or Omegas, spreading around all our pheromones, the betas are unable to fight off these cancers?” Arthur asked, beginning to understand.

“Yes, exactly!” Merlin said. “So now we have a two-fold problem. We need to be able to find a way to replicate our pheromones and hormones and spread it across the beta population to stop the current epidemic. Then we will need to find a way to repopulate the Alpha and Omega populations.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Arthur asked.

“Well,” Merlin grinned. “I have also been researching why Alphas and Omegas died out, and why they died out at the same time as magic.”

“What do you think caused it?” Arthur asked.

“Unfortunately, I think your father was the catalyst,” Merlin said apologetically. “He had so many magic users killed during his reign. He sent his soldiers far and wide, even into other lands, to hunt down and kill magic users.”

“And magic is tied to Alphas and Omegas?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. “Yes. The same genes that cause someone to have magic, will also determine if they are born an Omega or not. It’s why your father was so successful in nearly eradicating magic use…all of us were born Omega.”

“All Omega’s have magic?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“To one degree or another, I believe so,” Merlin nodded. “In most it was probably weak or latent, but some of us were born with more powerful magic.”

“Like yourself?” Arthur smiled at him.

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. “Now I also am beginning to believe that your father did…something…to try and prevent new magic users to be born. He didn’t understand the Omega/magic connection and Omega fertility rates dropped. I tested my blood and I’m missing some key markers that are affecting my fertility.”

Arthur got up in frustration and paced the room. “So something my father did, is why you and I can’t have a family?!”

“I’m sorry, Love,” Merlin apologized. Merlin knew that Arthur had always respected his father. He hadn’t agreed with Uther on his witch hunt against magic users, but Uther had always had his son’s respect. “He couldn’t have known it would have affected you.”

“So can it be fixed?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. “Now that I know what’s wrong I think so. If I can reverse it, we can start a family. Perhaps repopulate the Alpha and Omega populations.”

“Wait, so you’re proposing you and I? That we’ll be like the Alpha and Omega Adam and Eve?” Arthur looked shocked.

“Something like that, yeah!” Merlin said smiling.

“Is that even possible?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I always did want a large family,” Merlin joked making Arthur roll his eyes at him. “Look we can work out the logistics later. First I need to put all of this evidence together and we need to present it before the United Nations. We have to let them know about the Alphas and Omegas, why we’re important and why we need to repopulate.”

“Can’t you just cast a spell to do all that?” Arthur asked.

“No, even my magic isn’t powerful enough to influence the entire world,” Merlin chuckled. “You prat!”

Arthur shoved his mate playfully before pulling him into a loving embrace.

They now had a crisis to solve and a lot of planning to do, but for a moment, Arthur just wanted to hold his love in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! How do you like this story so far?


	4. Presenting the Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin take their evidence and head to the United Nations branch located in London to present their solution to the crisis.

Merlin took a week put together all his evidence and findings and then he and Arthur made their way to the United Nations offices that were located in London.

As they entered the building they were immediately surrounded by guards. “The entire city is under quarantine; how did you get here?”

“We may have a solution to the crisis,” Merlin blurted out. “Please, can we speak with someone in charge?”

The guard who had addressed them spoke into his radio and after several moments nodded at something coming from his ear piece.

“Alright, we’re to show you up once you’ve been through decontamination,” he said.

“Look, we’re immune,” Merlin protested.

“Doesn’t matter, we can’t take any chances,” the guard apologized, leading the two of them down a hallway. “What’s in the bag?”

“It’s all the research and evidence we have showing a possible solution to this crisis,” Arthur replied.

“Well give it here,” the guard gestured. “The decontamination procedure would likely ruin it all.”

Arthur and Merlin were forced to strip completely naked, given goggles and sent through a chemical shower. They were then given clothes that reminded Merlin of hospital scrubs before being given their bags back and escorted deeper into the facility.

They were led into what looked very much like an interrogation room and asked to sit and wait at the table in the center.

Once they were alone again, Arthur let out a frustrated growl. “Was all that really necessary?”

Merlin nodded. “They’re scared. This is probably one of the worst health crisis since the Black Plague.”

“I’m glad I missed out on that one,” Arthur sighed.

After what felt like an eternity, several people filed into the room, two men in suits and two who were clearly scientists of some kind, still wearing their lab coats.

“I’m Agent Bradley, this is Agent Morgan,” the one agent said as introduction. “The lab coats are just here to make sure what you’re presenting is scientifically sound.”

Merlin took a deep breath. “This is all going to sound extremely insane,” Merlin confessed. “In the short term, I believe a combination of hormones and pheromones from myself and Arthur could eradicate the cancer. A longer-term solution will be required and we know what to do, but that’s where the crazy part comes in.”

Merlin pulled out his data from the blood samples he’d worked on and showed them to the scientists. “Wow, he’s right. Their extracted hormones and pheromones in combination do seem to eradicate the cancer. How could this even be possible…?”

Merlin shook his head. “That’s where the crazy part comes in.”

“How did you figure out that you could cure this?” the scientist asked. “What makes you different?”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and Merlin shrugged. “As I said, this part is what’s going to sound insane to you, but please hear us out.”

Merlin proceeded to explain about Alphas and Omegas, explaining that now the world was populated only by Betas, and how they needed Alpha and Omega pheromones in the air in order to fight off more serious illnesses, like the current outbreak of infectious leukemia that was spreading throughout the world.

“There was a program to eradicate Omegas fifteen hundred years ago and it ultimately led to the dying out of all Alphas and Omegas,” Merlin explained. “Because of that the world’s Beta population has been subjected to plagues, each one worse than the last.”

“Assuming we believe you, why were the Omegas being wiped out?” Agent Bradley asked.

“Because Omegas also carry an ability to do magic,” Merlin scowled. “Magic was banned and all magic users…sorcerers, enchanters, druids, witches and warlocks were hunted and many were killed.”

“This isn’t in any written history,” Agent Morgan continued. “How do you both know so much about this?”

“Because,” Merlin began. “We were alive fifteen hundred years ago. I am a sorcerer and an Omega. Arthur is my mate. My Alpha. We are bonded for eternity.”

To make his point, Merlin produced a ball of fire in his hand, his eyes glowing golden, making the agents and scientists alike jump back. Just as quick as he conjured the flame, Merlin extinguished it.

“Oh and I should mention that I’m immortal and Arthur here has risen from the dead,” Merlin smiled. “And before you ask, yes, we are _that_ Arthur and Merlin.”

“It was prophesied that I would come back when Albion needed me most,” Arthur said, putting on his most regal airs. “I came back because of this crisis. Merlin, my mate, and I can help you stop this and save Albion and the entire world.”

The agents looked at each other and then at the scientists. “What do you two think about all this?”

The taller brunette straightened his glasses and took a deep breath. “Well the notion sounds ridiculous, but I cannot ignore the findings here. Naturally we will need to run our own tests to verify…”

“One more thing,” Merlin interjected. “Whatever Arthur’s father was doing to eradicate Omegas, it also affected our fertility rates. I have never been able to conceive a child. I was hoping once we solve this current crisis that someone could help with that. If we can begin to repopulate the world’s Alpha and Omega populations, it would reduce the likelihood of something like this happening again.”

“Wait, your fertility?” Agent Morgan asked. “You’re male, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m male,” Merlin acknowledged. “Both male and female Omegas can bear children and we can only be impregnated by Alphas, although some pregnancies were known to occur between a Beta and Omega as well.”

“You mentioned Arthur’s Father?” Agent Bradley queried.

“Yes, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot before me,” Arthur replied.

“So you’re really claiming to be _the_ King Arthur of Camelot?” Agent Bradley asked.

Arthur nodded. “As ridiculous as that sounds, yes, I am.”

“And you’re claiming to be an…Alpha?” the shorter scientist said, pushing part of her hair back behind her ear.

“ _YES_ ,” Arthur growled in his full Alpha Voice.

That had an immediate effect, with Merlin cowing and whimpering submissively, and all the Betas in the room instinctively doing the same.

When the Betas recovered themselves they seemed shocked. “Wait, what just happened there?” Agent Morgan asked.

“He used his Alpha Voice,” Merlin smiled smugly. “I know you’ve never heard one before but you still have the instinct to submit to it.”

“That’s…disturbing,” Agent Bradley said, looking visibly shaken.

“So what’s next?” Merlin asked.

“We’d need to bring you into our lab for further testing,” the taller scientist said. “Both for the current crisis and to perhaps help solve your long-term problem.”

“Yeah, alright,” Merlin agreed. “Just keep in mind I’m a sorcerer and I’ve been alive for fifteen hundred years. I’ve managed to study a lot in that time so I’ll know if you are trying to do anything wonky with us.”

The two scientists looked nervously at each other. “Alright, duly noted.”

***

As they were escorted towards the laboratory, Merlin held Arthur’s hand. “I hope we can reverse whatever Uther did to us. I’m pretty sure we can, but I will need their help to do it. Can you imagine, me pregnant with your pups?”

“That would be marvelous, my Love,” Arthur sighed happily.

The shorter scientist turned around and looked at them shyly. “My name’s Gwendolyn, by the way,” she said introducing herself. “Or Gwen for short. Whatever happened to…Guinevere?”

“Guinevere? You mean Morgana’s handmaiden?” Arthur asked furrowing his brows.

“Um, no Queen Guinevere, daughter of King Leodegrance, and your wife,” Gwendolyn looked confused.

“I never took a wife, although my father tried his best to arrange one,” Arthur shrugged. “Merlin and I were bonded when I was still a prince. My father personally witnessed the bonding ceremony. Merlin and I imprinted upon each other the moment we first met. Little did I know that Merlin was not only a powerful sorcerer, but also a Dragonlord.”

“A Dragonlord?” the other scientist asked. “Now you’re also claiming there were dragons?”

Merlin sighed. “Yes, there were dragons, but that’s a long story.”

“So, did Guinevere ever marry?” Gwen asked cautiously.

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment. “I believe she married Sir Lancelot, didn’t she, Love?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah that’s right. It’s been so long, I’d almost forgotten myself and I attended the ceremony.”

“So she married Lancelot and you never threatened to have her killed?” Gwen said in shock. “They really did get the legends wrong.”

Merlin grinned. “Yeah they did. Arthur’s court historians were a bit shite, unfortunately. I’ve tried to correct the histories but no one ever wanted to believe me.”

***

They finally arrived at the lab. Merlin didn’t like the look of the place at all. There were several metal tables, all with strange looking restraints and stirrups attached. The walls were lined with dozens of medical implements, many looking quite painful.

“This looks a bit like a well-lit torture chamber,” Merlin laughed nervously.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” Gwen said. “Look we don’t want to harm you, I swear, but we do have a round of tests we’d like to perform.”

“Explain everything to Merlin first before you perform anything,” Arthur instructed.

“Yes, of course,” Gwen blushed. “Should I be addressing you as _Your Highness_?”

Arthur chuckled. “No. I am no longer King, Arthur will be fine.”

“I suppose I should introduce myself as well,” the taller scientist said. “I’m Lester. Arthur, can you sit on a table while I explain to Merlin what tests we wish to run?”

Arthur did as he was instructed heading over towards the nearest exam table when he heard a scuffle. As he looked up he saw Merlin struggling with the two scientists as one brandished a needle, trying to inject Merlin with something.

Arthur immediately tried to rush forward, but the table he was on, had sensed his presence had had already clamped his legs in place. Arthur roared in frustration as he saw his mate struggling, unable to assist.

Then Merlin spoke the ancient words of a spell, his eyes glowing and Gwen and Lester were flung away from him, both crashing against opposite walls, hard.

Next Merlin waved his hand, speaking another spell and tore open the bindings holding Arthur down. Merlin turned back to the staggering scientists then, pinning them both to a wall with the sheer force of his magic.

“Will either of you require any more demonstrations of my power, or will I have to keep you restrained?” Merlin asked.

Lester and Gwen shook their heads meekly.

“Alright, that’s better,” Merlin said. “From now on, I’m in charge and I will tell you which tests to run. Is that clear?”

The scientists nodded in agreement.

“That’s better,” Merlin groused. “I had a feeling you had believed us a little too easily, so thankfully I was prepared.”

“Well it seems all so preposterous,” Gwen explained. “I was sure you were complete loons and I just wanted to sedate you both so we could study your blood and synthesize and antidote.”

“You can’t synthesize this,” Merlin reminded her. “Trust me, I’d actually tried that once when I was trying to figure out my infertility.”

“So, you really are capable of getting pregnant?” Lester asked.

“Well, that’s what my body is designed for yes. All Omegas are born to be bred by an Alpha, and Alphas are born to breed an Omega,” Merlin explained. “In Betas like yourselves, only males can impregnate and only females can bear childre. For Omegas, both males and females can bear children, and in Alphas both males and females are capable of impregnating an Omega of either gender.”

“I suggest we focus on the current epidemic,” Arthur said. “And no more trying to attack us, or else.”

“Yeah, you really don’t want to know what else I can do with my magic,” Merlin grinned. “I once helped defeat an entire army.”

“Yeah, defeated the army, but failed to save your mate,” Arthur teased.

A sad look crossed Merlin’s face and he crossed over to Arthur and embraced him, burying his head into the crook of his Alpha’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I was only teasing, Love,” Arthur soothed. “You know that was fated to happen, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It was our destiny. I’m back now, alright?”

Merlin nodded. “Still sorry though. It broke my heart when you died in my arms that day.”

“I know, Love,” Arthur said. “It broke my heart to have to leave you.”

Lester cleared his throat and Merlin and Arthur separated, blushing. “Sorry about that. When an Omega gets stressed they seek out their Alpha for comfort sometimes.”

Merlin walked over to one of the lab tables filled with equipment. “Right then, I think it’s time we get started. First thing we need is to draw blood samples from Arthur and myself for analysis. Then we’ll need to get an idea of how much we’ll need per person. I know usually we’d have to wait eight weeks between blood donations but with magic I think I can cut that down to four. I am hoping only a tiny amount will be sufficient so we can cure the maximum number of people per donation.”

***

With that they all went to work, Merlin taking charge and Arthur once again playing assistant, while Lester and Gwen observed. Arthur also kept a very close to the two scientists, not trusting they wouldn’t try and attack them again.

Several hours later they finally had the solution. They were certain it would take only ten microliters per person of their combined blood to eradicate the cancer. That meant they could cure up to 100,000 victims every four weeks.

Next they had to test it and that meant heading back out towards the quarantine facility outside of London. Lester arranged for transportation and the agents from earlier joined them as well.

When they arrived they talked to the head doctor and identified the patient who was closest to death to try their cure on. Gwen injected the dosage into the patient’s IV and they just sat back and waited.

Arthur and Merlin were exhausted and they were given cots to rest on. However, they didn’t both dare sleep at the same time, so they took turns, Arthur letting his mate sleep first, as he was likely to be needed more than the Alpha would be.

Several hours later Lester came to get Merlin. “I think we did it. It seems to have worked. The patient is completely cancer free, and it seems we can’t reinfect her again either. The cure truly works!”

Merlin smiled. “That’s Marvelous! Then we should proceed with getting our blood collected and the dosages prepared for the first batch. How wide spread is the infection? What are the current totals for infected?”

“It’s spread to nearly a half-million worldwide,” Gwen said. “The good news is it seems to have a long incubation period and it takes a long time before people get close to death. I think we should put those longest infected on the top priority list for the first batch.”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah and as long as my magic works so that we can donate more frequently, that means it will still take us at least five months to cure everyone, assuming more don’t break out before then.”

“Well then we’ll have our work cut out for us,” Lester said.

“Best we get started then, eh?” Merlin smiled and went to tell Arthur the good news.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world learns about Merlin and Arthur, which leads to a surprising invitation. Then Merlin goes into another heat and they found out why they have been unable to conceive.

When the cure was announced and the first patients were administered with it, there seemed to be a worldwide sigh of relief.

Everyone had questions about it and the United Nations at first was hesitant to reveal the source of the cure, because that would inevitably lead to more questions and they weren’t sure they were ready to reveal Merlin and Arthur’s existence just yet.

Merlin spent about an hour each day using his magic to help both his and Arthur’s blood regenerate faster so they could donate their blood more quickly.

After the second round of the _miracle cure_ became available, more questions were being asked and it was becoming more difficult to keep under wraps.

Arthur began insisting that the world be told the truth, that covering this up wouldn’t do anyone any good. The world had to learn about Alphas and Omegas if they were going to reintroduce them into the human population through their children, assuming they would be able to get pregnant.

Finally, the United Nations agreed and scheduled a press conference just a few days before Merlin was due to go into his next heat. Lester and Gwen had set up a lab to study them during the heat in order to see if that would lend itself to any clues as to Merlin’s infertility.

At the press conference, Merlin and Arthur insisted they be allowed to speak as well.

At first Gwen and Lester spoke, addressing questions about the cure, which led to a segue into introducing Merlin and Arthur.

They approached the podium and Merlin was looking decidedly more nervous than his mate, who had puffed himself up to full Alpha, and Kingly, glory.

After explaining about how he came up with the cure Merlin struggled as he tried to find the words to explain about Alphas and Omegas. Then the question came up about their names. “Is it just a coincidence that your names are Merlin and Arthur and that you both come to the public consciousness during a worldwide crisis, or did you deliberately change your names?”

“Funny that you mention that,” Merlin said, blushing and smiling shyly. “This will sound insane but we are the Merlin and Arthur from your legends. That’s why we’re here. That’s why we have the cure that you Betas need.”

The crowd went into an uproar, and shouts of fraud and hoax were being thrown around until Arthur stepped up to the mic. “EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!” he growled in his full Alpha voice.

Everyone immediately sat and cowered, whimpering slightly at the Alpha, before even realizing their instinctual reactions.

“What you just experienced was your natural instinct to submit to an Alpha, when he uses his _Alpha voice_ ,” Merlin quickly explained. “Your entire world is populated with only Betas, but you still have the instinct ingrained in you even after all these generations. Now please let us finish explaining.”

Merlin explained how the world used to be populated with Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Betas had always outnumbered the Alphas and Omegas, but even so the Alphas generally were the ones in positions of power, and they almost always took an Omega as a mate. He then explained how Alpha and Omega pheromones were important for the health of the entire human population, and if they would be allowed to repopulate the world with Alphas and Omegas, many of the rampant diseases would likely diminish to more manageable levels.

Then Merlin related their own personal history, and how they were even still alive. He told of what had happened to Arthur after the battle against Morgana’s army, how he had died in Merlin’s arms, and how the dragon explained how Arthur was known as the Once and Future King for a reason.

“And yes, there really used to be dragons,” Merlin said with a huff. “I am not only an Omega, I am also a sorcerer and a dragonlord.”

Merlin also explained that he was immortal and had survived for fifteen centuries without his mate. To prove his claims, he also transformed himself into the wizened old man of legend, and added a few fireballs for effect. Just for fun, Merlin also used his magic to transform Arthur’s clothing into his old suit of armor, complete with sword and shield, startling the Alpha momentarily.

Once the demonstration was over and Merlin returned them to their normal state of dress and appearance, they noticed how stunned the audience appeared.

Then one by one they stood and bowed down on one knee, uttering something. It took Merlin a moment to realize what it was. “My Liege.”

They were on a live broadcast and Merlin had to wonder if people all around England were doing the same, when Agent Bradley strode across the stage and informed them that they had been summoned by the Queen herself. _Oh my_.

***

As they arrived at Buckingham Palace, Merlin was feeling a bit nervous. He had watched the palace itself being built, then known only as Buckingham House, and eventually expanded over the past few centuries.

Arthur had seen the exterior a few times as Merlin had given him a tour of London, which had been a fairly impressive town even back in the days of Camelot.

Now as they were escorted inside, Arthur was in awe at the splendor, which far surpassed that of Camelot. They eventually reached what was clearly an antechamber of some kind and they were asked to wait.

“You don’t think she means to have our heads, do you?” Arthur asked Merlin, making his mate chuckle.

“They don’t do that anymore,” Merlin reassured Arthur.

“Well, that’s a relief!” Arthur teased as they were once again being ushered forward into a well-appointed sitting room, and sitting in one comfortable looking chair sat the Queen herself.

She inclined her head and indicated they should sit on the sofa opposite her.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Merlin acknowledged as they sat.

The Queen regarded them both quietly for a moment. “So you really are Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, once King of Camelot and all of Albion?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Arthur nodded. “Although, I no longer claim that title.”

The queen smiled a bit. “So you’re not here to usurp my throne?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, ma’am. I was resurrected for a reason, and I believe it’s to help end this current crisis and hopefully repopulate the Alpha and Omega populations so these sorts of things don’t happen again.”

“What if I said we needed a King like you again?” she asked. “Would you take your rightful place, Your Majesty?”

Arthur blushed at the formal address. “I don’t wish to depose you, _Your_ Majesty.”

“You must already know that I am merely a figurehead without any real authority,” the Queen began. “I have tried to be a source of inspiration for my people, but I believe they only see a less-than-kindly old woman, and my sons are mostly seen as fools.”

Merlin shook his head. “No ma’am, that’s not true. Many people still love the Royal Family.”

“Be that as it may,” the Queen continued. “I believe even as just a figurehead, Arthur would make a much more inspirational ruler than my son. I wish to declare you my rightful heir. England needs you, the United Kingdom needs you, our entire world needs you, _Your Majesty_.”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. “What do you think, Love? You’ve lived through the past fifteen centuries. Do you think this is the wisest course of action?”

Merlin remained thoughtful for a moment. “You were a very good King back in Camelot. In fact, you were probably one of the best Kings Albion has ever known. You are very good at inspiring people and you had such a knack for strategy and diplomacy. You’re a natural leader.”

Arthur nodded and looked up at the Queen. “Alright, if it is your wish that I be your heir, then I accept Ma’am. However, I think we need to wait until the current crisis is past before we make any public announcements.”

The Queen nodded. “Yes, that is wise. I understand you still have three or four months before every victim can be fully cured, is that correct?”

“Yes, even with Merlin’s magic, we can only regenerate our blood cells so quickly,” Arthur acknowledged. “Also, they are working with us to find a cure for our infertility. It’s imperative that my mate and I produce children.”

“So, even that part is true? A man can bear children?” the Queen looked intrigued.

“Only Omega males, Ma’am,” Merlin clarified. “Alpha and Beta males cannot.”

“And all my sons are Betas?” the Queen asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Merlin replied. “Arthur and I are the only living Alpha and Omega. However, we’re hoping to change all that.” Merlin blushed furiously when he realized what he’d just said.

The Queen looked at him knowingly before changing the topic. They discussed plans for Arthur to step forward as her heir sometime after the crisis had been solved. The Queen also suggested a formal wedding ceremony between himself and Merlin as well, followed by a formal appointment as a Prince of the Realm.

Once declared heir, he would take be trained to take over the duties her son Charles currently had, and Charles could happily retire with his wife to a quiet life in one of the country estates. The Queen surmised he would not be horridly upset about that, and she suspected her grandson William may also be relieved to not have to follow in the _family business_ , the Queen said jokingly.

“I also expect you to visit me every Saturday for tea. We have much to discuss over the next several months,” the Queen told them as they concluded their conversation.

“Yes, Ma’am,” they both said in unison.

As they left they walked in silence, still trying to process everything that had just happened that day.

***

Merlin’s heat hit a couple of days later and they had been planning for this with Gwen and Lester. They had set up a special room where they would be hooked up with monitoring equipment so they could both be closely studied during the first day of the five-day mating cycle.

Gwen and Lester were mostly interested in how the entire process worked between a mated Alpha and Omega during a heat, but they were also looking for clues to what was causing Merlin’s infertility.

Merlin knew when his heat was close, and he and Arthur made their way to the specially equipped bedroom that had been set up. It had a comfortable bed, a small refrigerator stocked with bottles of water and snacks, and a small bathroom was adjacent as well. One important feature was the two-way mirror so Lester and Gwen could observe and monitor their mating.

Merlin and Arthur were pacing in the room, both stripped down and just wearing robes now. Gwen and Lester came in and had them both disrobe and lie down, so they could attach the sensors to their skin. They also collected blood samples from both before exiting the room to give them some semblance of privacy.

Arthur pulled Merlin into an embrace and they just dozed in each other’s arms until Merlin began to squirm. Arthur immediately noticed the change in Merlin’s scent. The heat had begun.

Merlin was already whimpering with need and Arthur let his mate nuzzle into his neck as he moved them both into a more comfortable position for the first round of coupling.

“Come, Love,” Arthur encouraged gently. “Hands and knees for me. You know in the beginning it’s always best to start this way.”

With all the wires attached to their skin, they both moved as carefully as possible until Merlin was on his hands and knees and Arthur was kneeling behind his mate.

Arthur spread Merlin’s cheeks and growled with delight. “You’re already so wet for me, aren’t you my Love?”

Merlin could only respond with a desperate whine and Arthur knew he needed to stop teasing his mate.

“Alright, Love, I’ll take care of you,” Arthur said reassuringly, stroking Merlin’s flank as he shuffled forward and lined himself up. As Arthur slowly slid into his mate, Merlin seemed to almost sigh with contentment at being filled.

At the beginning of Merlin’s heat, Arthur always rutted into Merlin hard and rough, but Gwen and Lester had asked if they could go slow as they measured both of their physical responses. They had also injected Arthur’s scrotum with a special dye, which they hoped would help them trace where his semen wound up within Merlin’s body.

They had already tested Arthur’s fertility and were astounded by how fertile he was. The volume of his _single sample_ of semen had been impressive, being around twenty milliliters, when a healthy beta male only produces around five milliliters. They also didn’t see any issues in either the volume or motility of the sperm he had produced in that sample. That meant that Merlin was right, that the infertility problem was with him.  Merlin had been quite dismayed by that news, although he had always suspected that whatever Uther had done to magic users in the past must have been to blame.

So Arthur dutifully fucked his beloved Omega slow and gentle, despite Merlin’s whines of wanting more, until Arthur’s knot finally formed and locked him together with his mate as he began pumping his copious amount of seed into his lover.

Once they were done, Arthur maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides and he reached for the provided blanket to cover them to give them some relative privacy before Gwen and Lester entered to take some scans with a portable scanner that they had set up.

As Gwen ran the portable scanner over Merlin’s lower abdomen, Lester was looking at the display. “Well that tells us a lot.”

“What is it?” Arthur asks, decidedly more lucid than the Omega in his arms.

“Do you remember the scans we did of each of your anatomies a couple of weeks back?” Lester asked.

Arthur nodded.

“I showed you how Merlin’s anatomy is a mix between male and female,” Lester explained. “His scrotum produces semen which contains no sperm, so he could never impregnate anyone. However, he also has structures similar to ovaries, as well as fallopian tubes and a uterus. It is still surprising to us that he doesn’t menstruate like a woman.”

“How does that explain why we can’t conceive?” Arthur asked, frustrated as Merlin tried to curl closer to him.

“Well we had wondered how impregnation was at all possible, since Merlin didn’t appear to have a way for your sperm to reach his uterus,” Lester continued. “Now that he is in heat, the latest scans are showing us that his anatomy has shifted. A new channel seems to have opened that wasn’t visible before, that connects from the uterus down to the rectum, and the lower intestine itself is closed off, ensuring your sperm follows the correct path.”

“Alright,” Arthur nodded. “So what’s wrong with Merlin?”

“With the dye we injected you with earlier, we’re seeing where your sperm is being blocked, right near the entrance of his fallopian tubes,” Gwen interjected. “Could he have suffered from some sort of pelvic infection in the past?”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Merlin spoke for the first time then. “Yes! Yes, I did, when I was around twelve. I fell very suddenly ill, and I very nearly died. It was primarily in my lower abdomen. Many other Omegas suffered from a similar infection that year.”

Gwen nodded. “Infections like that can leave scarring, which can block up the tubes entirely, preventing conception. It happens in women and is one of many causes in female infertility.”

“Can anything be done?” Arthur asked, frowning.

“We’ll need to perform surgery,” Gwen clarified. “If successful we can unblock the tubes and you should be able to conceive, perhaps as soon as his next heat.”

“Are you certain?” Arthur asked dubiously.

“I’ve read about these procedures,” Merlin interjected. “There is a high success rate if the damage isn’t too extensive.”

Gwen nodded in agreement. “That’s correct. If that doesn’t work, we could consider in vitro fertilization as well.”

“So you think there is a good chance you could help us get pregnant?” Arthur asked hopefully.

Gwen smiled. “Yes, I think so. Not this time around unfortunately, but hopefully within the next heat cycle or two.”

After that Gwen and Lester left to give them some privacy. “Did you hear that, Love? I can’t wait to finally fill you full of pups.”

“That would be lovely,” Merlin said smiling. “I’ve wanted to have your pups for so long now, my Alpha.”

They mated the rest of that day in the lab as Gwen and Lester continued to take readings, and then they hurried home in order to finish Merlin’s heat in the comfort of their own apartment.

As soon as the heat broke, Merlin called them to schedule his surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My husband passed away in January and so my life got turned on its head this year. However, I don't abandon my works and I'm back to writing this and will update as often as I can.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin recovers from his surgery, and plans move forward to name Arthur the new heir to the Crown.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly as he came out of the anesthesia. Arthur was there, holding his hand. As soon as he noticed Merlin stirring he ran for the nurse, who came in and checked on Merlin’s vitals.

“Tell me,” Merlin croaked with a dry throat. Arthur poured him a cup of water and helped him take a few small sips.

“The doctor hasn’t told me anything yet,” Arthur confessed. “The nurse is going to fetch him now.”

A few moments later, the surgeon who had been chosen to perform Merlin’s surgery came in with a bright smile on her face.

“Good news,” she said, beaming. “I was able to clear the scar tissue blocking your fallopian tubes, and I’m fairly certain, if I understand Omega anatomy correctly, you should be able to conceive during your next heat.” She shook her head smiling. “Those are not words I ever expected to be saying. I find your anatomy utterly fascinating.”

“Well you won’t be doing any experiments on our anatomies,” Arthur growled.

The doctor immediately backed away. “I’m…I’m so sorry… that’s not what I meant. I meant it was a privilege to be able to see his anatomical differences up-close. You do realize you will need to get doctors like myself trained on how to treat Alphas and Omegas, if you plan to start repopulating the Earth with them.”

“She’s right, Arthur,” Merlin spoke up. “I know you’re being my protective Alpha, and I love you for it. But we will need to subject ourselves to some tests if they are going to know how to help us in an emergency.”

Arthur took a deep breath. “You’re right, Love. I’m sorry. I just can’t stand the thought of anyone possibly harming you. Especially now.”

“Well stop fretting, once I’m recovered we’ve a wedding to plan!” Merlin reminded him cheerfully.

Just then two men in suits entered the room. “Her Royal Highness has sent us to relocate Merlin to Buckingham Palace for his convalescence, if you are so inclined.”

Arthur and Merlin looked at the doctor and she turned to the men. “I would like him to remain under observation for twenty-four hours. You may come back and fetch him tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison.

“Buckingham Palace?” The doctor said in awe. “I’m surprised the Queen doesn’t see you as a threat.”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “No, she doesn’t. In fact, she wishes to name me as her heir.”

“So, she believes you really are the Arthur Pendragon,” the doctor looked shocked. “From the legends of old?”

“She does,” Merlin chimed in. “You do realize I could just heal my incision with magic, right?”

“I know, you’ve told me that several times before the surgery,” the doctor nodded. “However, why don’t you let your body heal itself naturally for once, to avoid any further complications in your fertility?”

Merlin sighed. “Alright.”

***

The next day the men from the Palace returned and as soon as his IV had been removed, Arthur very carefully picked Merlin from his hospital bed and gently placed him into a waiting wheelchair.

Merlin was bundled up and taken to a limo waiting for them and they settled into the backseat along with their two well-dressed escorts. The nurse gave Arthur a bag with medications for Merlin, with instructions for administering them.

“Don’t hesitate to call us if there are any complications!” she instructed before closing the door.

Soon Merlin was being settled into a very large, comfortable bed in Buckingham Palace, in the family wing, or so they were told. There was a cheery fireplace in the room and everything was decorated elaborately in dark red and gold.

“This is much more posh than your rooms in Camelot,” Merlin noted as he settled himself in the bed, pulling back the covers to invite Arthur to join him.

Arthur took off his shoes and trousers and slipped into the bed next to Merlin. The Omega had to be careful not to pull his stiches, so Arthur carefully arranged him so his arm was wrapped around his love and they could cuddle comfortably together.

A knock then came to the door and Arthur cried out. “Come in, we’re decent!”

The Queen entered at that and came over to the bed. “I should hope you were decent, I doubt he’s in any condition for you to molest him right now,” the Queen said sternly, with a glint of humor in her eyes. “Now then, how are you my dear Merlin? Is there anything the servants can get you?”

“I’m fine, Your Majesty,” Merlin replied.

“Please, you are to be the Prince-Consort of my heir,” the Queen said. “You both may call me Elizabeth when we are in private.”

They both blushed and nodded. “Thank you…Elizabeth,” Arthur said. “I think we’re both fine for now, but how do we get a hold of the servants if do we need anything?”

“Pull that silk chord,” the Queen pointed. “It will ring in the servant’s quarters and someone will be up shortly to see to your needs.”

“Thank you again for all your hospitality,” Arthur said, settling further into the pillows. “Now I think my _Prince-Consort_ needs to get some rest.”

Merlin giggled at Arthur’s inflection and cuddled carefully into Arthur’s embrace.

The Queen merely shook her head and left quietly.

***

Merlin recovered quickly, and soon preparations were underway for Arthur to be declared the official heir, and for Merlin and Arthur to be married. The Queen was insisting that they try and get married before Merlin’s next heat, as she found the idea of his getting pregnant outside of marriage distasteful.

There was no guarantee that Merlin would get pregnant right away, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

So here they were, being fussed and fretted over for fittings and rehearsals, attending food tastings and deciding on flower arrangements.

If everything went according to plan, they would be legally wed about one week before Merlin’s heat was next due. They would honeymoon in one of the private estates owned by the Royal Family, although the exact one was being kept a secret even from them for security reasons.

About one week before the ceremonies were to be performed, the Queen planned a televised announcement to tell the entire world about the naming of Arthur as the new heir to the throne.

However, before doing that, they had a private gathering at Buckingham Palace where she was going to make the formal announcement to her sons, grandsons and the Prime Minister. Naturally she had already spoken to her family in private, but the Prime Minister needed to be told, and she wanted the strength of her family around her when she did so.

***

Merlin smirked as Arthur grumbled, trying to tie his bow tie. “Who invented these infernal things?”

Merlin came over and helped Arthur tie it correctly. “There, now it’s perfect,” Merlin said with a kiss to Arthur’s nose.

“I’m surprised you’re not nervous,” Arthur observed with a warm smile. “You used to get so jittery anytime we had to entertain foreign dignitaries back at Camelot.”

Merlin blushed at the memory. “Well, surviving for fifteen hundred years will mature a man, even a silly Omega like myself.”

“I’m sorry, sometimes I forget,” Arthur said with a frown. “It still bothers me that you had to fend for yourself for so long, Love.”

“You’re here now,” Merlin said with a happy sigh. “I’m not going to let you go again so easily.”

“I should hope not,” Arthur laughed. “Especially since we’re getting married. Alright, we better head down before we’re late.”

“Yes, _Your Highness_ ,” Merlin said with a twinkle in his eye.

Arthur slapped Merlin in the back of his head before grabbing the Omega’s hand and leading him out of their room.

As they approached the dining room, they noticed several people were already there, casually chatting with each other, including the former Heir Apparent, Prince Charles and his two sons. As soon as they noticed Arthur and Merlin they all stopped talking, staring and looking nervously at the man who must be the Prime Minister, just as the Queen arrived.

“Now stop staring let’s all get seated, shall we?” she said as she headed towards her customary seat at the head of the table. Everyone took a seat and Merlin and Arthur were motioned to take seats that had been reserved for them next to the Queen.

As soon as they were seated, servants came in and poured everyone a glass of wine and the first course was served. Conversation was light and casual throughout the meal and the Queen kept the topic of conversation in tight control, keeping the attention off of Arthur and Merlin throughout the meal. Instead she focused on various topics of state, giving her opinion and advice on a number of different fronts.

After everyone completed their dessert, the Queen then indicated that they were to all retire to the drawing room for an after dinner drink. Once they were all assembled with a drink in hand, the Queen gestured for Arthur to come stand next to where she was seated.

“I know you’re wondering exactly why I asked you all to dinner,” the Queen began. “More importantly why these gentlemen had joined us this evening. I’m sure you all saw the broadcast a few weeks ago and so you know who they are.”

“Well, who they _claim_ to be,” the Prime Minister corrected.

“I have been meeting with them regularly since that broadcast,” the Queen revealed. “I am quite convinced they truly are Arthur Pendragon and the sorcerer Merlin. Merlin, be a dear and give a demonstration?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Merlin nodded in acknowledgement, before stepping into the middle of the room. With a flick of his wrist he produced a fireball, that he then transformed into a dragon, that flew around the room under his direction, flying in front of each person in turn before returning to Merlin’s hand and snuffing out.

“That’s just a trick!” the Prime Minister huffed. “There is no way he’s the Merlin of old. He’s far too young!”

Merlin spoke a few words of magic, and in the blink of an eye both he and Arthur were transformed. “Is this more what you were expecting?” Merlin asked, now a wizened old man with a white flowing beard and the iconic clothes of a sorcerer. “Does Arthur look more convincing in his armor and crown?”

Merlin shuffled over towards the Prime Minister so the man could see he wasn’t wearing makeup and that the beard was very real.

“I’m supposedly the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived,” Merlin crooned. “Since I’m so powerful, do you really think I’d choose to remain old and feeble?”

With that Merlin spoke more words and right in front of the Prime Minister he transformed back into his youthful self.

“I dare say,” Merlin said with a cheeky grin. “I think Arthur prefers me young as well, don’t you Love?”

“Alright, say that I’m convinced,” the Prime Minister huffed as everyone else chuckled. “I still don’t understand why they’re here.”

“It’s quite simple,” the Queen said. “I am naming Arthur as my heir.”

“But…the right of succession…Charles is your rightful heir,” the Prime Minister protested.

“Heir to a throne I’ve never really wanted,” the Prince spoke up for the first time. “Neither do my sons.”

William and Harry both nodded in acknowledgement.

“I had already spoken with them privately,” the Queen said. “Now I am telling the rest of you before I make the formal announcement tomorrow.”

“So it’s been decided, has it?” the Prime Minister said, stating the obvious.

“It has,” the Queen stated. “We already have the plans underway for the ceremony of succession and their wedding.”

“Wedding? Why is there to be a wedding?” the Prime Minister said, shocked.

“Because,” Arthur began. “We are planning to have children, and it’s preferable to be married first.”

“So all that Alpha and Omega nonsense is actually true?” the Prime Minister questioned.

“IT IS,” Arthur growled, using his Alpha voice.

All the betas in the room cowered and whimpered at the sound.

“I am an Omega, and Arthur is my Alpha,” Merlin continued. “I just underwent surgery to repair the damage done to my reproductive system centuries ago, so that Arthur and I could finally start a family. He is my _True Mate_ , and we have been mated for over fifteen hundred years.”

After that everyone had questions. Merlin and Arthur spent the rest of the evening explaining everything, from what mating meant, to how Merlin lived alone for centuries before Arthur’s recent resurrection, and finally how Merlin discovered the cure for the recent plague that nearly devastated the entire world.

Later that night, Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms after everyone had gone. “That was exhausting,” Merlin said sleepily. “Are you sure you really want to go through with this? We won’t have a moment’s peace after tomorrow.”

“I know,” Arthur sighing sadly. “However, it must be done. You know this our destiny. I wish I wasn’t this _Once and Future King_ , but I am. It is my responsibility to help set the world to rights again. I’m just glad I’ll have you at my side, Love.”

“That’s assuming I won’t be too busy with all of our children,” Merlin chuckled. “I can’t wait to be filled with your pups.”

“Our pups,” Arthur corrected. “I can’t wait either, and remember, we’ll have a nanny to help.”

“Oh yeah,” Merlin yawned.

“Go to sleep, Love,” Arthur ordered. “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Merlin said just as he began to drift off to sleep, safe in his love’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my updates have been slow. I've been struggling with this story a lot, and it doesn't help that I am still dealing with everything from my husband's estate. I'll do my best to keep updating as quick as I can and I promise I will not abandon this story.


	7. Investiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is formally made the Prince of Wales and Heir to the Throne. Then Merlin and Arthur become legally wed in Holy Matrimony.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Merlin and Arthur both dressed in clothes that had been especially tailored for them, and laid out the night before. They both were to wear very smart looking three-piece suits in charcoal grey. The breast pocket on each was embroidered with the Pendragon coat of arms, in red and gold. Their ties were also in the traditional Pendragon red, with gold accents.

“You look so handsome,” Merlin said, blushing, as he helped Arthur smooth down his jacket and attach a special pin to the center of his tie.

“Oh, before I forget,” Arthur declared, walking over to the one of the small side tables next to the bed. “Elizabeth told me this was a tradition these days,” Arthur said as he sank to one knee in front of Merlin as he produced a small jewelry box. “Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, will you marry me?”

Merlin giggled at the entire display until he saw the ring. It was a gold band with intricate carvings, and set in the center was a deep red ruby. The carvings around it were in the shape of the intertwined symbols of Alpha and Omega.

“Oh Arthur, it’s beautiful!” Merlin breathed. “Yes, of course I will marry you. I’m yours, always and forever. You are my one and only True Mate.”

Arthur stood and slipped the ring on Merlin’s finger. “I know, my Love. We are already mated, as duly witnessed by my father and the King’s Council. However, that doesn’t seem to be good enough for the people of this era.”

“Well, they are all Betas,” Merlin reminded him. “If you recall, marriage was thought up by Betas because of their inability to mate like Alphas and Omegas.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s right. I had forgotten about that. It is interesting that the practice has survived all this time.”

“Well, I don’t mind declaring my love and devotion to you to the entire world,” Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur soundly.

“They aren’t going to expect to witness our coupling as well, are they?” Arthur asked, worried.

Merlin laughed. “No, of course not. These Betas are quite prudish and they will have no need to watch us consummate our union again. I think once you put some pups in my belly that will be proof enough.”

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and kissed him again. “I really want to bend you over that desk in the corner and consummate our bond again right now.”

“Later, darling,” Merlin blushed. “We need to get downstairs soon.”

Arthur took a deep breath and stepped back from Merlin. “Yes, you’re quite right. However, I will be ravishing you later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Merlin grinned, taking his mate’s hand as they left their room and headed towards the wing where the Queen always filmed her public announcements.

They were quickly ushered inside and were run through how everything was to take place. Arthur and Merlin had been practicing their speeches and they were promised a teleprompter was also set up so they wouldn’t worry about forgetting anything.

They had a few moments before the broadcast after all the preparations were in place. The Queen beckoned Merlin over and took his left hand. “The ring suits you. I wasn’t too sure when Arthur described what he wanted, but I agree now that it’s quite elegant. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Merlin said sincerely.

Soon it was time for the broadcast. Arthur and Merlin seated themselves outside of the camera’s view, and soon there was a countdown before the Queen began to speak.

“This past year has been very trying, for everyone across our nation and across the entirety of our world,” the Queen began. “We are all grateful that a cure was found before the tragedy of the worldwide plaque that threatened to destroy us all completely ran out of control.”

“You have all seen the broadcast of how the cure came about,” she continued. “You saw who is responsible for the cure, although I know not all of you believe the veracity of their claims. I am coming to you here today to tell you that I have met with these two young men and I have no doubt in my heart that their claims are completely and utterly truthful.”

That was their cue and Arthur and Merlin stood, walking to stand beside the Queen.

“I have, therefore, come to an important decision,” the Queen explained. “After discussing this with my family and the Prime Minister, it has been decided that Arthur Pendragon will now formally become my heir, relieving my sons and grandchildren of their duty to the Crown. I know this won’t be easy for everyone to accept, but it is time the House of Windsor step aside, and allow the House of Pendragon to once again take its rightful place upon our throne.”

Arthur stepped a bit more forward then as the camera panned up to focus upon his face.

“I wish to thank you, Your Majesty,” Arthur said graciously. “I did not come forth with my mate to take the throne from your family, but I do humbly and gratefully accept your offer to make me your heir.”

“People of Albion,” Arthur continued. “Indeed, people of Earth, I will strive to do my best to be a wise and just King, in as much capacity as I am allowed. My mate, Merlin, and I will do all we can to aid this world and right the wrongs my father wrought over a millennium and a half ago.”

Arthur took a breath. “Also, in accordance with your Beta customs, Merlin and I will marry. We are already bonded as mates, which in our time was enough to legitimize our union. After fifteen hundred years, I’m more than happy to declare my love and devotion to Merlin before the entirety of the world.”

Merlin the stepped forward. “We know that it is difficult for some of you to accept that two men can love each other and share a life together. It was never common amongst the Beta population, but it was always common amongst Alphas and Omegas, because the majority of us were male.”

Merlin took Arthur’s hand in his. “Make no mistake, I do love this man very much. He’s my mate. He’s my Alpha. One day soon, I hope he will also be the father of our children.”

Arthur smiled brightly at Merlin before facing back to the camera. “I know I was brought back for a reason. It was once said that I am the _Once and Future King_ , and that I would return when Albion needed me most. Merlin and I will do our best to fulfill our destiny, and to serve all the people, not only of Albion, but of this entire world.”

The camera refocused upon the Queen. “Arthur will be taking up the duties and titles that my son Charles has had and has been fulfilling dutifully the past few decades. He will also learn what it means to be King in this modern era. I plan to remain in my position as Queen for as long as God wishes me to. Arthur has much to learn, and Charles and I will guide him as best as we can until the Lord calls me to his side.”

The Queen then smiled serenely at the camera until the red light switched off, indicating the end of the broadcast.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” the Queen said and she stood up. “You both did wonderfully. I really do think leadership comes easily to you Arthur.”

Arthur blushed. “I had years of training to prepare me, and it seems like I will need years more to prepare me again.”

Merlin giggled. “I remember how you hated all those lessons in etiquette and diplomacy. You preferred being out in the yard training with the knights every day.”

Arthur laughed. “Yes, I did hate those lessons, but they served me well later on. In retrospect I do appreciate them now, far more than I did at the time.”

“Charles and his sons all spent some time in military service,” the Queen interjected. “However war today is fought quite differently than what you’re probably used to.”

“After that last battle,” Arthur began, feeling Merlin stiffen a bit at his side. “I think I’ve had quite enough of war. Merlin lost me once to war. I really don’t think he’d approve of me going off again.”

The Queen nodded. “You are quite right. I wasn’t suggesting sending you off to war. However, just going through the Boot Camp and spending some time with the soldiers who protect our nation would do you some good.”

“What do you think, Love,” Arthur asked Merlin. “Would you be alright with that?”

Merlin pouted. “I suppose, but if I get pregnant he has to be home for the birth of the children.”

“Yes, of course,” the Queen agreed. “I have been meaning to ask, you keep referring to children. I know you intend on having more than one, but surely you don’t mean all at the same time?”

Merlin blushed. “Actually, I do. You see, Omegas often give birth to multiples. It’s quite rare for an Omega to have only one child at a time. It’s often at least two, and more often three or four.”

“Oh my,” the Queen said with a smile. “It sounds like we may need to expand the nursery then.”

***

The ceremonial day arrived, to include both Arthur’s investiture as the new Prince of Wales, followed by the marriage ceremony, joining Arthur and Merlin in Holy Matrimony. Over the past many weeks they had learned that the Queen was quite devout and it still shocked Arthur that the Queen was also the head of the Church of England. During his reign, most of Albion was still mostly pagan and Arthur himself never gave religion much thought as he had been too busy trying to unite Albion and bring peace to the land.

Regardless, Arthur was willing to submit to tradition and take up the mantle, although he certainly had a lot to learn in regards to what it would mean to lead the Church of England.

Arthur and Merlin both met with the Archbishop of Canterbury, who made no secret of the fact he disapproved of the marriage between two men, despite the fact it was now the law in England. The Archbishop was not soothed by Arthur and Merlin’s explanation of how it was socially acceptable when Alphas and Omegas still existed in the world, and how such unions would very much be necessary for the future survival of humankind.

Despite some drama, and protests from more conservative groups, the day had arrived fairly peacefully. Arthur and Merlin were equally resplendent in their suits, that had a very modern military cut, although without any embellishments as they had never completed any military service. Arthur’s jacket was in the traditional Pendragon red and gold, while Merlin was in a more subdued black and gold jacket.

The music began and Arthur proceeded up the aisle in Westminster Abbey while Merlin had to watch this part through a television monitor.

Arthur arrived in front of the Queen and promptly knelt before her as she bestowed upon him the symbols of his investiture; a sword, coronet, mantle, gold ring and gold rod.

Then Arthur stood and spoke the lines he memorized for this occasion. “I, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales, do become your liege man of life and limb and of earthly worship and faith and truth I will bear unto you to live and die against all manner of folks.”

There were several more speeches, a prayer and a benediction and then the investiture came to an end. The Queen then went to seat herself in her customary place for wedding ceremonies, signaling the beginning of the next ceremony. 

Merlin was to be escorted out by Prince Charles, who had agreed to give him away, as Merlin had no living relatives left to do so. The Archbishop would lead the procession, followed by Prince Charles and Merlin, behind them were Prince William and his wife Catherine, who were to serve as their Best Man and Matron of Honor. Behind them was a small procession of young girls, all relatives of the Queen, who served as flower girls.

The musical cue for Merlin to be escorted up the aisle began, and so the procession started. Once they reached the end and took their places, Merlin blushed as he had to take Prince Charles’ hand. Then hymns were sung and the Archbishop began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together these two men in Holy Matrimony: which is an honorable estate, instituted of God himself signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee and is commended in Holy Writ to be honorable among all men. And therefore it’s not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly, but reverently, discretely, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.”

Taking a breath, the Archbishop continued. “I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God’s Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful.”

There was a brief pause and as no one spoke up, despite a nervous murmur running through the congregation.

The Archbishop then addressed Arthur. “Arthur Pendragon, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony?”

“Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

Arthur nodded with a slight smile.  “I will.”

Then the Archbishop turned to Merlin and repeated the same questions to him.

Merlin grinned happily and said. “I will.”

Next the Archbishop asked.  “Who giveth Merlin to be married to Arthur?”

The Archbishop received Merlin’s hand from Prince Charles. Taking Merlin’s right hand, Arthur repeated after the Archbishop. “I, Arthur Pendragon, take thee, Merlin Emrys to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.”

Merlin then took Arthur’s right hand, repeated after the Archbishop. “I, Merlin Emrys, take thee, Arthur Pendragon, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.”

Turning back to the Archbishop, he blessed the ring that Arthur had previously given Merlin. “Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.”

Arthur took the ring and placed it Merlin’s hand. Arthur then repeated after the Archbishop. “With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

They repeat this again with a ring Merlin picked out for Arthur to wear, and Merlin made the same vow to Arthur before placing the ring on his hand. Then they both kneel as the Archbishop bade everyone. “Let us pray.”

“O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life. Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, these two men, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.”

The Archbishop joined their right hands together and said. “Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.”

The Archbishop then addressed the congregation. “Forasmuch as Arthur and Merlin have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of rings, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be husbands together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

Finally, the Archbishop blessed the couple. “God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.”

What followed felt like endless hymns, prayers and benedictions, and finally, an hour after the ceremony began, came to its conclusion as Arthur escorted his new husband back down the aisle, and out of the cathedral to wave at the throngs of well-wishers that had come to cheer their new future King and his mate.

As they walked down the red carpet towards their awaiting carriage, they heard a shout of alarm, and a grenade was thrown right at Merlin and Arthur’s feet, as they heard a man’s voice amplified by a megaphone shouting. “God hates fags!”

Arthur instinctually shielded Merlin, throwing himself in front of his mate to take the brunt of the blast as the grenade went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I completely ripped off the wedding ceremony from transcripts from William and Kate's ceremony (although I cut out some bits, and rewrote it all to work for two men). I figure all the royal weddings are generally similar so I figured that would work best.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry, for the cliffhanger. ;)


	8. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the aftermath of the attack. The Queen insists they still go on their honeymoon.

_As they walked down the red carpet towards their awaiting carriage, they heard a shout of alarm, and a grenade was thrown right at Merlin and Arthur’s feet, as they heard a man’s voice amplified by a megaphone shouting. “God hates fags!”_

_Arthur instinctually shielded Merlin, throwing himself in front of his mate to take the brunt of the blast as the grenade went off._

Merlin reacted quickly, summoning his magic to create a shield around himself and Arthur. As the grenade went off, they were thrown backwards Arthur landing atop Merlin.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried out once the momentary shock wore off. He turned and was on his hands and knees looking down at Merlin, who seemed dazed but otherwise unharmed.

“Thank God,” Arthur exclaimed, helping his Omega to his feet. As they took in the scene around them, they realized not everyone had been so lucky.

Numerous people around them lay on the ground with injuries. One guard was bleeding profusely. Others had rushed over to usher everyone behind Arthur and Merlin back inside the Abbey, while others were helping the newlyweds to their feet.

Once back inside, Merlin pulled Arthur close. “If my magic hadn’t reacted so quickly, I could have lost you,” he sobbed into Arthur’s neck, breathing in his Alpha’s scent to try and calm himself down.

“Your magic did react, as it was meant to,” Arthur said reassuringly. “I’m here. I’m safe.”

“But I could have done more. I should have done more,” Merlin reproved himself. “If the shield had been larger, no one would have been hurt.”

“You reacted on instinct, Love,” Arthur reassured him again. “You know your magic instinctually only protects you, your mate, and your children. There wasn’t time enough for you to think of increasing the shield.”

Merlin took a deep breath. “You’re right,” Merlin agreed reluctantly.

Once they were both calm they checked on the others. “How many were injured?” Arthur asked one of the policewomen who had arrived on the scene.

“We’re not sure yet, but at least half-a-dozen,” the woman replied. “I fear at least two may be fatal.”

“What’s the situation with the attacker?” Arthur queried.

“The crowds grabbed him,” she responded. “We should have him in custody shortly. It appears that he was acting alone.”

“There will be others,” Arthur predicted. “Even back in our day, there was always a small percent of the Beta population that didn’t instinctually respond to Alphas. Many of them despised the nature of our relationships with Omegas, even then.”

“Right, we’ll disburse the crowds then,” she acknowledged, turning to speak into her radio to relay the message.

It took them nearly an hour to disburse the crowds and get several armored limousines to escort the Royal Family back to Buckingham Palace. The crowds there had also been disbursed.

It was supposed to be a happy occasion, for all the celebrate, and many were upset that one man managed to ruin the day. Thankfully the majority of people were understanding, heading back home or to work.

Once they were all safely back at the palace, the Queen immediately called for broadcast, insisting Arthur and Merlin join her.

***

It took an hour to set everything up. Arthur and Merlin were still dressed in their wedding clothes as they stood beside the Queen as the countdown to the live broadcast began.

“As most of you have undoubtedly heard, there was an attack against the Royal Family today, on a day that should have been filled with only celebration,” she began. “When I signed the Royal Assent some years ago for the Equal Marriages act, I did so both as your Queen and as the head of the Church of England. I firmly believe that our God is a loving God, and that he would not disparage anyone who were truly and deeply in love from being married.”

The Queen took a breath and continued. “It is therefore why I condemn the act of violence committed today, not only because of the attack against my family and of your new heir and his consort, but also for the blatant disregard of my personal approval of such a marriage.”

“It is true that we are still learning about the true nature of man, and of a part of us that has been missing for so many centuries,” the Queen explained. “However, now, more than ever, we require patience, tolerance and understanding. Those of you who oppose their union seem to have quickly forgotten how these two men have saved the entire world, and in fact, were the only ones who could. We should be eternally grateful to them for that fact alone.”

Merlin spoke up next. “I know it’s still difficult to believe, but humanity needs us in order to survive. If we don’t re-establish the Alpha and Omega populations within the next generation or so, you will see far worse plagues than the one we just averted.”

“For that to happen,” Arthur continued. “That means not only did Merlin and I need to marry, but we need to begin having children. I understand that the concept of not only two males marrying, but one of them having the ability to bear children, is repugnant to some. However, please believe us that it is necessary for the survival of the human species.”

“We know some of you were unaffected when Arthur used his Alpha Voice,” Merlin added. “Which makes it even more difficult for you to believe who and what we are. It’s always been the case that a small percentage of Betas don’t respond to Alphas. Please, don’t take all this as some elaborate hoax because of that.”

“I urge everyone to try and remain calm,” the Queen said in closing. “The person responsible for today was apprehended and will stand trial for his crimes. Please join my family and I in quiet celebration and rejoice that your new Prince of Wales and his consort are safe and sound. Thank you for your cooperation.”

The live broadcast came to an end and the Queen led out a small sigh. “It’s clear we need to implement some education programs, quickly.”

Merlin nodded. “I agree. I actually have some thoughts on that. I was thinking that a fun, animated infographic might be a good start. Something we could broadcast on television, on the web, and perhaps even distribute through the schools. Something to engage both the adults and children?”

“What a marvelous idea!” the Queen agreed. “However, I do believe you both are due to take your honeymoon, are you not?”

Merlin blushed and looked shyly at his husband. “Oh, yeah. I guess we are. And my heat is supposed to start in just a couple of days. What say you, my prince? Are you ready to try and expand our little family?”

“Alright that’s settled then. You should have your travel clothes arranged for you in your room. Once you’re changed, you are to be on your way. I don’t want to see either of you for a full two weeks, is that clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Arthur and Merlin replied with smiles before hurrying off to prepare themselves for their journey.

***

They still had no idea where they were going as they sat in the back of the armored limousine that was taking them to their honeymoon destination. They found they were being driven to the airport, and soon were boarding one of the private jets used by the Royal Family. Several hours later they touched down somewhere decidedly tropical when they were whisked from the airplane to a helicopter and flown to a private island.

When they were dropped off they were told that everything had been provided for, and that they should have plenty of food for more than two weeks, along with everything else they should need. The helicopter pilot left them with a satellite phone and a number to call if they needed anything, and promised to be back in exactly two weeks.

Arthur and Merlin grinned at each other after watching the helicopter leave as they made their way to the large beachfront house that was the only structure on the entire island.

Inside they had every possible creature comfort and plenty of food, fresh water and even some of Merlin and Arthurs favorite treats.

“Her Royal Highness spared no expense,” Merlin laughed as he flopped down onto the large king sized bed in the master suite. Everything was white and airy, and the bathroom was amazing, and partially outdoors. The views from every picture window was stunning.

“You know, I think this will be the most luxurious place we’ll go through a heat in,” Merlin grinned as Arthur flopped himself next to Merlin, drawing the Omega into his arms.

“Let’s try and enjoy the next two weeks, just the two of us,” Arthur murmured as he placed a kiss atop Merlin’s head. “When we get back I know there will be much for us to do.”

“And maybe pups to prepare for, I hope,” Merlin sighed, relaxing in his Alpha’s strong arms.

After the very eventful day they’d had, they finally allowed themselves to relax and promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Several hours later Merlin woke up. At first it was because of the need to pee, but once he was more fully awake, he realized his heat had begun.

The Omega hurried to the bathroom and quickly emptied his bladder and decided to take a quick shower. Once he felt clean he hurried back to the bed with several towels, and gently woke Arthur,

“Arthur,” Merlin coaxed gently. “Love, wake up.”

Arthur stirred and cracked his eyes open. “Whaizit?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Alpha, the heat,” Merlin said with a small Omega whimper. “Please Alpha, I need you.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked up at Merlin. His strong, confident Omega was always so different during his heat.

“Alright, alright, give me a moment,” Arthur said, placing a quick kiss on Merlin’s forehead before getting up and heading to the bathroom himself.

While Arthur was in the bathroom, Merlin stripped down the bed and laid out the towels. He knew how messy things would get with his heat and he didn’t want to ruin the expensive bedding.

Then Merlin got into the bed and presented himself for Arthur’s first mounting. For Merlin it just didn’t feel right if Arthur didn’t mount him properly the first time. It’s what they both wanted and what Merlin needed. A hard, rough claiming.

Arthur growled appreciatively at his mate as he returned from the bath room, completely nude and aroused. “You’re always so good for me, my little Omega. Always know how to present yourself for me.”

Merlin was already trembling with need, slick leaking down his thighs and filling the bed chamber with the almost cloying scent of an Omega in heat.

Merlin let out a whimper as he felt the bed dip behind him. He groaned as he felt Arthur’s large, strong hands clasp his hips firmly before the head of Arthur’s erection grazed over his slick hole.

Arthur rubbed his cock through the slick, lubricating himself, before slowly pushing into Merlin. “That’s it, open up for me, take it all.”

Merlin tried to push back, to take Arthur in faster, but the Alpha held him firm. “Ah-ah. You just relax and take it, Love. Be a good Omega for me.”

Merlin’s entire body relaxed then and Arthur slid in, slowly filling his needy Omega. “You’re always so hot and wet for me, aren’t you? Want my Alpha seed so bad? Want me to fill your belly with my pups?”

“Yes, Alpha!” Merlin cried. “Please, fill me with your pups. I want pups so bad. Please!”

Arthur stilled once he was fully seated, bending over Merlin. Merlin submissively bared his neck to the Alpha in response, and Arthur kissed and suckled a bruise into the Omega’s soft, sweaty skin, marking him.

As Arthur licked over the reddened skin he whispered roughly to Merlin. “Mine.”

“Yes, yours,” Merlin huffed in response. “Always yours.”

Arthur then began to thrust and Merlin could feel the stretch and slight burn as Arthur slowly dragged his large cock out, before slamming back in, hard and fast.

Without much warning, Arthur straightened himself and began to savagely thrust into Merlin, making the Omega cry out. It was a keen of pure pleasure, laced with just the edge of pain.

Merlin began to feel the beginnings of Arthur’s knot as it began to catch on the rim and the mere thought of it spiked Merlin’s pleasure as he began to beg for his Alpha’s knot. “Please knot me Alpha. Please! I need it.”

“Don’t worry little Omega, I’ll knot you good,” Arthur growled, pushing the half-formed knot past the outer ring of muscle, sending the Omega keening.

Arthur was now forced to thrust more shallowly as the knot began to fully inflate inside the Omega, until finally he couldn’t thrust at all anymore. The knot lodged where Merlin’s prostate was and once it was fully inflated, the Omega came with a powerful orgasm that clenched around the knot, taking the Alpha over the edge with him. Arthur roared at the initial release of his seed inside his mate just before sinking his teeth into his mating mark, reclaiming his Omega. Merlin cried out at the bite and then moaned as he felt his insides fill with his mate’s seed.

After the initial release, Arthur turned them so they both lay on their sides spooning each other. They would be tied together for at least an hour, as Arthur kept flooding Merlin with his seed every few minutes, causing them to both groan in pleasure each time.

After the knot finally went down, they both dozed for a while, tired from the first round of what was usually an exhausting three to five days.

Before the next wave began they both took a cool shower and Arthur went to look for some food. They would need easy to prepare sustenance for the next few days.

Arthur made his way to the kitchen and found some plates of food prepared in the refrigerator. There were meats, cheeses and fruit. Arthur grabbed a plate and a few bottles of cold water as well.

The pair eat their fill and relaxed in each other’s arms. The next wave hit an hour later and their coupling was nearly as rough and fast as the first. They coupled three more times that night before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Arthur is the first to wake, late the next morning. Sun streamed in through the picture windows, making the Alpha wince. He turned over away from the light and nuzzled into his mate’s neck affectionately, taking a deep breath of his scent. That’s when he noticed. The Omega smelled different this morning.

Merlin at first just snuggled further into Arthur’s embrace before he actually startled awake. “Arthur, what time is it?”

Arthur groaned as he turned over and checked the clock by the bedside. “Just after 11am, why?”

“My heat, it’s over already!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked sleepily.

“How many heats have you been through with me? I never sleep more than three hours between our couplings, and we just slept a solid six,” Merlin asserted. “I also don’t feel another wave coming.”

“You know, now that you mention it,” Arthur said, nuzzling Merlin’s neck again and taking a deeper sniff. “You do smell different this morning.”

“Oh Arthur!” Merlin beamed as he sat up excitedly. “Do you know what this means?!”

“You’re not suggesting?” Arthur asked half-afraid to finish the thought aloud.

Merlin nodded excitedly. “I think I’m pregnant!”

“Could it really happen that fast?” Arthur sounded incredulous.

“It could,” Merlin beamed. “I think we need to get a medical confirmation as soon as possible though. Can you call Gwen and Lester to come? I don’t trust anyone else right now.”

Arthur nodded, still stunned at the possibility when Merlin practically threw himself into his arms. “Oh Arthur, we’re finally going to be parents!”

Arthur’s head was still reeling at the possibility as he pulled out the satellite phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to wrap this part of the series up shortly (one or two more chapters), but I may revisit the series after my hiatus and add another story or two. I also want to rewrite the first part "Bonding" as well so it fits together with this better (Bonding was originally written as a one-shot but I feel it ends a bit too abruptly and so I feel the need to rewrite the ending and possibly add a 2nd chapter).
> 
> As a reminder, the reason I want to take a hiatus is so I can focus on my novel, which needs my full attention for the editing phase I need to do. If you're curious, I have some unedited excerpts from the novel posted here, titled "Artifact of the Dawn."


	9. A Pregnant Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur rejoice at the news of their impending parenthood.

Arthur and Merlin enjoyed the balmy climate of their little island while they waited for Gwen and Lester to arrive and check on Merlin.

Arthur had never been away from Albion before and he marveled at the warm, sunny weather. They both enjoyed the white sand beach and warm tropical waters.

Now that Merlin’s heat had subsided, instead of the rough claiming of an Alpha of his Omega, they made love like the newlyweds that they were. They had made love countless times before, but somehow it was better now. Merlin’s new scent made Arthur’s inner-Alpha more tender and protective. The Alpha doted on his Omega like he never had before, which convinced Merlin that he really must be pregnant.

A couple of days after they called, they could hear the helicopter approaching, signaling the arrival of the doctors. By the time Arthur and Merlin arrived at the helipad, Gwen and Lester were already unloading equipment from the helicopter.

The pilot and Arthur helped them bring everything into the house and no one allowed Merlin to lift a finger. Merlin may not be a delicate flower, but that didn’t mean he should take unnecessary risks with his first pregnancy.

Once the pilot had finally left, Gwen and Lester began to set up equipment in the bedroom closest to the master suite. They had brought an ultrasound machine and other testing equipment to make sure Merlin was completely healthy. Merlin had thought he could wait until their honeymoon was over, but Arthur was quite insistent he get checked out immediately. Lester and Gwen agreed and had made plans to arrive as soon as possible.

Once all the equipment was set up, they asked Merlin to provide a urine sample and then undress and lie down. They took blood samples for analysis and asked numerous questions.

Finally, they rolled the ultrasound machine over and rubbed gel over Merlin’s abdomen. “Now, we don’t expect to be able to see anything yet, but we want to make sure everything looks healthy overall.”

Gwen began to run the ultrasound wand over Merlin’s abdomen while Lester kept a close eye on the monitor. As the ultrasound swept over where Merlin’s uterus was located, they both let out a gasp. “What are those?”

Arthur ran over, concerned. All he could see where little dots on the screen, each one the size of a small pebble.

“Let me see,” Merlin insisted.

Lester angled the monitor around so Merlin could see and he gasped. “Those must be the pups! Arthur look, our pups!”

“How many are there?” Arthur blinked, trying to count.

Gwen moved the wand from side to side, making sure she was indeed seeing them all. “It looks like there’s eight of them.”

“Eight! My goodness Arthur you really are a virile Alpha!” Merlin laughed as Arthur crawled into the bed next to the Omega and hugged him. “Did you hear? We’re having eight pups!”

“How is this possible?” Lester asked, bewildered.

“Don’t you remember, we discussed this,” Merlin reminded him. “Because Alphas and Omegas have always been so rare, we’ve always given birth to multiples. A good, healthy litter was usually about three or four, although up to six or eight was not unheard of.”

“That’s right,” Gwen remembered. “And you said that most may turn out to be more Betas, correct?”

Merlin and Arthur both nodded. “Correct. Betas that mate with Betas have only Beta children. Alphas that mate with Betas have about a one percent chance of producing an Alpha or Omega. A Beta mating with an Omega almost never produce children at all because Betas just don’t produce enough sperm. That’s why Alphas and Omegas need to mate together because they have closer to a twenty percent chance of producing Alpha and Omega children.”

“You know I hadn’t thought of this before but,” Lester began. “Does this mean you would expect your children to… _mate_ …with each other?”

“Of course,” Merlin and Arthur replied simultaneously. “I know Betas tend to have birth defects if they produce children through incest, however Alpha and Omegas do not have that problem. It’s perfectly fine for siblings to mate, or even a parent with a child, although that’s less common.”

“Do we even want to know why?” Gwen asked.

“Alphas and Omegas mate for life,” Merlin explained. “Especially Bond Mates like Arthur and myself, who imprinted on each other. The only way one of us would mate with one of our children would be if we are separated by death.”

“Explain what imprinting is again, please,” Gwen requested.

“When an unbonded Alpha and Omega meet, there is often sexual desire between them, even if there is no actual attraction,” Merlin clarified. “As long as the Omega is not in heat, it’s no more than a passing fancy most of the time. However, if they have a very high genetic compatibility, they may imprint on each other. It’s sort of like the concept of a soulmate. We were genetically destined to be together.”

“Well, no wonder you were so disappointed you weren’t getting pregnant,” Gwen understood.

“You were telling us that you have some sort of bonding gland?” Lester remembered. “We never had time to investigate that further.”

Merlin bared the right side of his neck to reveal the fresh claiming bite that Arthur had given him a couple of nights before. “Right below here is a gland,” Merlin explained. “When an Alpha bites into it right at the peak of copulation, it releases hormones, both into the Omega and through the blood into the Alpha. It is an Alpha’s way of claiming his Omega and it bonds us together. Often an Alpha will renew the claim and strengthen the bond during the first coupling of each heat.”

“It looks painful,” Gwen winced, looking over the already scabbed over wound.

“It’s a mix of pain and pleasure when the bite occurs, but afterwards the Alpha will lick it, which soothes the bite and takes away the pain,” Merlin clarified.

“Betas don’t have the gland, so Alphas and Betas can’t bond when they mate, although it doesn’t stop an Alpha from trying,” Arthur said with a wolfish grin.

“Well, it’s too early to say how healthy the babies are,” Gwen stated. “But I think it’s pretty clear you’re pregnant, based on these test results. I need to analyze your blood sample still to make sure you have no deficiencies we need to monitor.”

“How long does a typical Omega pregnancy last?” Lester thought to ask.

“Not as long as betas, since we carry so many more pups,” Merlin replied. “Typically we give birth at around seven months, give or take.”

“I assume you can give birth naturally,” Lester continued. “Without the use of a caesarian section?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Things will get rearranged a bit down there when I’ll go into labor,” Merlin assured them. “I’d prefer to give birth naturally if at all possible.”

“Good to know,” Lester said. “Now why don’t you go rest for a bit while we finish up the last of the tests.”

Merlin nodded, grabbing Arthur’s hand. “I think I have a better idea,” Merlin said with a wink.

***

For the rest of their honeymoon, they shared the island with Gwen and Lester, who took the opportunity to have a much needed vacation themselves. They did their best to give Merlin and Arthur all the privacy they needed, as they took up the two bedrooms farthest from the master suite.

Every other day Gwen would insist that Merlin let her run tests to make sure everything was going smoothly, even if it was really far too early in the pregnancy to really know. Gwen did adjust Merlin’s diet a bit as he seemed to have a slight iron deficiency, but otherwise he seemed in perfect health.

All too soon the vacation ended and they were packing up and getting ready to head back to London.

Already on the jet flight back, Merlin began to brainstorm ideas with Arthur for the educational animation he had suggested before they left. Something appropriate for children but still informative for adults as well.

By the time they arrived back at Buckingham Palace, they had a rough draft of a proposal. After freshening up in their room, they were summoned to join the Queen for tea.

As they entered the salon where the tea was being served, they noticed they wouldn’t just be joining the Queen, but also Charles, Camilla, William and Kate as well.

“Come in,” the Queen gestured for them to join them. “Come, Merlin, sit.”

Merlin blushed and took the seat offered to him. “I’m fine Ma’am, but thank you.”

“Nonsense,” she protested. “Let me be the first to congratulate you. Tell me, is what they told me true? Are you really carrying octuplets?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Ma’am, I’m carrying eight pups.”

Charles patted Arthur on the back. “I daresay that’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” Arthur acknowledged, blushing a bit himself.

“I must ask,” William interjected. “Why do you always refer to them as pups?”

Merlin shrugged. “It’s sort of always been a convention amongst Alphas and Omegas, since an Omega always bears a litter of three or more pups, similar to dogs. Betas always referred to their offspring as children as a way to differentiate themselves.”

“Well that really makes me glad I’m a Beta,” Kate joked. “One at a time is difficult enough. I can’t even imagine carrying eight!”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah eight is a bit much, even for an Omega, but I think we’ll manage. We do have so much catching up to do after fifteen hundred years.”

Everyone laughed and then the conversation drifted to other matters. Merlin brought up his proposal for the educational piece and William offered to help get it produced.

The Queen informed Arthur that she expected him to be up and ready bright and early the next morning. He had a lot to learn in order to take over Prince Charles’ duties as the Prince of Wales, as well as to prepare for his role as the next King. “I’m not getting any younger,” the Queen joked.

***

Over the next several weeks, Arthur worked hard alongside Charles in order to start transitioning into his role, while Merlin worked with William to put together the animated piece to help educate the world about Alphas and Omegas. They had even approached the United Nations about the project and were collaborating with them in order to get it translated into just about every language possible.

Merlin knew that despite the effort there would always be some Betas who would still hate them. It was an unfortunate side of human nature. The majority of Betas would respond to an Alpha voice so hopefully it would only be a small percentage of the unaffected Betas they would have to worry about.

With eight pups growing inside of Merlin, his pregnancy began to be obvious fairly quickly and barely a month into the pregnancy he was already showing. By the end of two months it was far too obvious to ignore, and the paparazzi were going crazy with rumors and speculation. So they decided to make a formal announcement about it, although for now they kept the actual number of babies he was carrying private.

After the official announcement, it seemed the entire world was on ‘Omega Baby Watch,’ many people being fascinated by a pregnant man.

Merlin had very regular appointments with Gwen and Lester, who wanted to make sure Merlin’s first pregnancy went smoothly. He may be a powerful, immortal wizard, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t suffer from pregnancy related health issues.

At the end of each day Merlin and Arthur fell into each other’s arms, exhausted but happy.

“You know we’ll be able to determine our pups sex soon,” Merlin said one night after they’d crawled into bed. “We’re going to have to come up with eight names.”

“I already know one name that I want. I want one of the boys to be named Emrys,” Arthur insisted.

“Yeah, alright,” Merlin blushed and nodded. “One of the boys should be Balinor, after my father. Also I think it would be nice if two of the girls were named Hunith and Ygraine.”

“Well that’s four names decided already,” Arthur smiled. “I guess we should wait to see how many boys and girls we have before we decide on the rest.”

Merlin nodded and snuggled into Arthur’s arms as best as he could with his growing belly.

***

The Alpha and Omega educational piece was finally finished and was broadcast worldwide as well as distributed to every school across the world.

Overall it had the intended effect and it really helped the world to understand how Alphas and Omegas would fit into their society over the next several generations, and how they would help make humans stronger and healthier again.

There were some protests that erupted, especially in more conservative areas of the world. The thought of men who actually had to mate with other men, and become pregnant, was repugnant to some.

The emphasis of the animation had been on how Alpha and Omega pheromones were needed by all humans, including Betas, in order for the population to remain healthy. These pheromones couldn’t be mass produced and had to exist naturally in the environment to be most effective.

Some of the protests demanded that the pheromones just be forcibly extracted from Arthur and Merlin, but they tried to make it clear that wouldn’t be a viable solution. Thankfully the majority of people agreed that it would be unnecessarily cruel to subject anyone to such treatment.

After the attack at their wedding, Arthur and Merlin both had added security around them at all times, and thankfully several more attempts to either kill or kidnap them had been thwarted before the assailants ever got near either of them.

Merlin focused on the positive responses from people who truly were happy for them. Arthur had easily charmed the people, and most people seemed to have fallen in love with Merlin as well. However, Arthur still fretted for his mate’s safety, along with the safety of their pups.

Arthur was loathe to leave his mate’s side for even a moment, yet his new duties as the Prince of Wales dictated that they be separated often. There were, of course, duties for the consort of the Prince as well, and some of them included accompanying his husband to large state affair dinners and other such gatherings. Arthur wasn’t sure which was worse, being separated from his Love, or bringing Merlin with, away from the safety of Buckingham Palace.

***

One evening found Merlin and Arthur having a rare night to themselves. Merlin was almost six months along now, and on bedrest because it was very difficult for him to move around much. He had Lester and Gwen checking in on him almost daily just to make sure both he and the pups remained healthy.

“It’s all your fault you know,” Merlin grumped at Arthur. “You and your virile sperm.”

Arthur laughed. “Do you remember how happy you were when you realized you were finally pregnant, my Love?”

“Yeah, but back then the pups were all the size of a pebble,” Merlin pouted.

“Get comfortable and I’ll have the kitchen send up a tray, perhaps some tea and those little cakes you love?” Arthur suggested.

Merlin smiled then. “Yeah that sounds wonderful, but help me to the bathroom first, please.”

It was very difficult for him to urinate now but Merlin refused to have a catheter put in, so Arthur was obliged to help him when he was at home. Merlin also had a full-time nurse to keep an eye on him as well when Arthur was busy attending to his duties.

They had just made it to the bathroom and Arthur was about to help Merlin over to the toilet when Merlin said. “Uh, oh.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“I think my water just broke,” Merlin said, as Arthur noted fluid running down Merlin’s legs.

“Does that mean?” Arthur began to ask.

“The pups,” Merlin nodded. “They’ve decided to come early. Go call Gwen and Lester.”

Arthur helped to lower Merlin to a seated position on the toilet before rushing out to make the call.

Just as Arthur made it back into the bathroom, Merlin’s first contraction hit and he screamed in pain. “Merlin!!” Arthur cried. Merlin hunched over and practiced the breathing exercises he’d been taught.

“They are on their way,” Arthur tried to soothe Merlin. “Hang on.”

“Arthur, I’m scared,” Merlin whimpered. “It’s too soon.”

“I know, Love,” Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Merlin. “Just hold on.”


	10. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are born.

Lester and Gwen arrived at Buckingham Palace along with an ambulance. They didn’t want to endanger Merlin or the babies’ lives so Merlin was carefully bundled into the ambulance and rushed to St. Mary’s hospital, the same one where William’s children had been born. That hospital had both the right levels of security in place, and an excellent premature infant care unit.

Merlin was in great distress as his insides were rearranging themselves in order for him to give birth. Unfortunately, he had so many little ones inside of him it was causing issues and Lester finally announced that they had no choice but to do a caesarian section.

Arthur was alarmed at that. “You have to do what? Cut him open? Why?”

Merlin reached out to his mate. “Love, it’s the best way to get the babies out safely. They would tear me apart if born naturally. There are just too many.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, taking his hand and gently pushing his mate’s sweat slicked hair from his brow.

Merlin nodded. “Beta women have them all the time. It’s a very common procedure now.”

Arthur nodded. “Alright.”

***

Arthur paced in the waiting area while Merlin was in surgery. William, Harry and even Charles joined him. The Queen had insisted on showing their support and to get regular updates on the Royal Consort’s condition.

Twenty hours later, a very exhausted looking Lester came out and smiled at them. “They are all fine. Merlin is in recovery and the infants are healthy. They are in the neonatal ward right now, and they will need to remain there for a few weeks, but I think they will all be fine.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are they as we expected?” Arthur asked.

Lester nodded. “Five boys and three girls.”

Arthur beamed with pride. “When can I see them?”

They all need their rest. You can see Merlin for a few moments but then you need to go home and sleep.

Arthur went in and smiled at his exhausted, but happy Omega. Merlin was barely awake, floating on the painkillers he’d been given. Arthur placed a gentle kiss upon his brow and then went home to rest.

If Arthur hadn’t been so exhausted, he may not have slept much, as he missed having his mate by his side.

The next day, Arthur had a quick breakfast and gave the good news to Elizabeth in person before rushing back to the hospital.

When Arthur arrived, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, he grinned when he saw two of their babies suckling at Merlin’s breast. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Hey,” Arthur said softly.

“Hey,” Merlin replied with a smile. “They weren’t taking to the formula very well and so we decided to try breastfeeding. They need their Omega mama’s milk.”

Arthur stared down at the two tiny lives he’d helped create. “They are perfect.”

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed. “They are perfect. Love, meet your son Emerys and your daughter, Hunith.”

“Where are the others?” Arthur asked.

“Still in their incubators. They will have to be in them for at least a month, but I will need to breastfeed them every few hours, so I’m stuck here for the duration,” Merlin sighed.

Just then the door to Merlin’s room opened and two orderlies were bringing in a cot.

“Thanks guys,” Merlin said cheerfully. “I asked them to bring a cot for you to sleep on. I figured you might want to sleep here occasionally.”

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Arthur agreed. “I want to help keep an eye on you and our pups.”

Just then little Emerys clearly had his fill and detached himself from Merlin. “Hey, do you want to let your papa hold you?”

“May I?” Arthur breathed. “Is it safe?”

“Of course it is,” Merlin assured him. “It would do them good to get a good whiff of your Alpha pheromones too. It will help strengthen them.”

Arthur carefully picked up Emrys’ tiny form, as he stared at the little face, and the tiny fingers and toes.

“Hello, Emrys,” Arthur said softly. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Just then, little Emrys let out a tiny baby sneeze, which made Arthur smile.

***

A month later, when all eight babies were deemed healthy enough to go home, Merlin and Arthur walked hand-in-hand, each carrying an infant, while the others were carried by their new nannies. It was a media circus as they made their way to the large limousine that would take them back to the palace.

Photos of the babies were splashed across tabloids and news outlets across the world as they were introduced to the first children born of an Omega male in well over a thousand years.

The world seemed to fall in love with little Emrys, Balinor, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Hunith, Ygraine and Guinevere.

Over the next year, Merlin’s duties as consort were reduced as he had to continue to breastfeed all eight children until they were nearly a year old. This put a little damper on Merlin and Arthur’s love lives, but it was well worth it to finally have the pups they had always wanted.

Finally, when all the pups were weened, Merlin was able to take on his duties as consort to the Prince of Wales again. The public had missed him and his ready smile and bright blue eyes.

Once the pups were eighteen months old, they had an official photoshoot with selected media. Merlin and Arthur were on the grounds of one of the Royal estates, and they had a picnic with them, the children, and of course the nannies as well.

The children were all very active and precocious. They all had developed bright blue eyes, and some had the dark, wavy hair of their Omega father (Emerys, Balinor and Hunith), the rest had their Alpha father’s straight blond.

During the photo op they were also interviewed and it seemed the biggest question everyone wanted to know was, were any of the babies Alphas or Omegas.

“I’m sorry but it’s far too early to know yet,” Merlin told the journalist. “They won’t present their natures until they hit puberty, so you’ll all have to wait along with us.”

***

Soon after that, Merlin finally felt another heat coming on. So now they knew that Merlin would probably go into heat about six months after the last pup was weaned. That gave him time to recover between litters.

As Merlin’s heat hit, he and Arthur sequestered themselves in their suite, not knowing how long it would last. Normally Merlin’s heat lasted a full five days, but if he got pregnant right away again, it could be over in a night or two.

After the fourth day, Merlin actually became worried. “You don’t think I’m infertile again, do you?” Merlin asked as he and Arthur were curled up together in each other’s arms after another vigorous coupling.

“Stop worrying,” Arthur tried soothe his Omega. “Getting anxious about it probably won’t help.”

Merlin sighed. “Yeah, I know. It just happened so quick last time.”

“Are you sure you want more pups right away?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. “I know I was miserable during the last part of my pregnancy, but I love our pups so much. Also the world needs us to produce as many new Alphas and Omegas as we can.”

“You’re not a, what do they call it? A factory…you’re not a factory, Love,” Arthur reassured him. “You’re allowed to have time off between litters, you know.”

Merlin sighed. “I know. I guess we’ll just have to keep trying then!”

Ultimately Merlin didn’t become pregnant during that first heat after the pregnancy. After the third heat after giving birth, with no new pregnancy in sight, Merlin took matters into his own hands and went to see Lester and Gwen one afternoon when Arthur was traveling.

They ran a battery of tests on him and they realized that because of how many pups he had been carrying during his last pregnancy, the mechanism that allowed Arthur’s sperm to enter into Merlin’s uterus, instead of up his anus, was damaged. It just wasn’t opening properly.

Thankfully the procedure to fix the problem was simple and Merlin went through it before Arthur even got back.

***

Merlin was still in bed recovering from the surgery when Arthur stormed in, three days ahead of schedule. “You had surgery? What the hell happened?!” the Alpha asked angrily.

“I went to see Lester and Gwen about our new infertility issues,” Merlin explained. “They figured out the problem and fixed me.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I should have been here!” Arthur admonished.

“Stop being such a mother hen,” Merlin pouted. “I didn’t want to interrupt your trip.”

“Nonsense,” Arthur sighed as he sat down next to Merlin, and took the Omega’s hands in his. “You are always my top priority. Don’t ever forget that. I should have been here.”

Merlin looked down. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Alright, just don’t let it happen again, Love,” Arthur growled softly. “Now tell me exactly what happened.”

Merlin explained everything to Arthur and said that in the future they might have to terminate some pups if he ever became pregnant with a litter larger than five again.

“Either that, or they’d have to impregnate me artificially,” Merlin explained. “I definitely don’t want that if I can help it.”

Arthur agreed.

***

Merlin was completely recovered by the time his next heat hit. Arthur could always tell when the heats started, even if he wasn’t in the same room with Merlin. That had been true even back in their days in Camelot. When Merlin’s first heat hit both he and Arthur had to be restrained until the bonding ceremony or else they would have probably coupled right out in the courtyard or someplace else embarrassing.

Since their bonding, the intuitive sense that Arthur had of Merlin going into heat was even stronger. It became an urge that could not be denied for long.

As soon as Arthur sensed Merlin’s heat begin he immediately rushed back to the palace, and by the time he made it up to their suite, Merlin was already naked and presenting for him, like the good Omega that he was.

Arthur practically tore his clothes off before leaping onto the bed and rutting into Merlin like a wild beast.

They coupled five times that evening before falling into an exhausted sleep, Arthur still buried deep inside his Omega.

When they woke the next morning, Merlin was beaming down at Arthur. “It worked. I can already feel the change.”

Arthur leaned into Merlin, taking a deep whiff of his Omega’s scent. “You’re right. You already smell pregnant,” Arthur agreed.

***

They waited a week this time before going in to check on Merlin’s condition. Sure enough he was pregnant, this time with only three pups, much to everyone’s relief.

That weekend they had a special outing in the countryside planned with their nearly two-year-old pups. After a short hike, they all sat down for lunch and Merlin and Arthur tried to explain to the pups that they would have three new brothers or sisters to play with soon.

The pups all seemed very excited and all wanted to pat Merlin’s belly which made their Omega mama laugh.

Once they all had their lunch, the nannies ushered the children back to the country house where they were staying, while Merlin and Arthur sought out some quiet time together.

They walked hand-in-hand for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. When Merlin asked to stop and rest they spread out a blanket they had with them and lay together in the middle of an open field.

Arthur had Merlin in his arms as they watched puffy white clouds lazily make their way across a blue sky.

“Do you remember the last time we were in a field like this?” Arthur asked.

Merlin initially shook his head before his eyes went wide when he remembered. “I had almost forgotten, but yeah.”

“I hated seeing how upset you were,” Arthur confessed. “I felt my life slipping away, but it was breaking my heart to have to leave you.”

Tears were streaming down Merlin’s face, upset by the memory, before he let out a little laugh. “Do you know after you died in my arms, I called out for the great dragon, Kilgharra. He flew us the rest of the way to the Lake of Avalon.”

“Do you mean to tell me I got to ride a dragon?” Arthur asked in shock.

Merlin nodded. “Well your body did, anyway. I should have summoned him sooner.”

“Well if you had, we wouldn’t have run across Morgana,” Arthur said. “So in the end it was for the best.”

“I was so heartbroken that day,” Merlin said, snuggling into Arthur’s embrace. “Then Kilgharra reminded me about your destiny. How you were the _Once and Future King_ , and that you would rise again. I took heart in that all these years, and now here you are.”

Arthur smiled down at his Omega. “Here I am, and I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. I promise you that.”

“I remember how you thanked me as you lay dying in my arms. Well, now it’s my turn to say it,” Merlin replied somberly. “ _Thank you_ , Arthur. My Alpha. My Love. Thank you for putting up with my silly Omega arse. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband and doting father. Thank you for being my prince and knight-in-shining-armor, and most of all, thank you for loving me.”

Arthur kissed Merlin soundly then and gently wiped the tears from the Omega’s eyes.

“No, my dear Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “I meant it then and I mean it now. I’m the one who should thank you. I could never have accomplished all that I have without you by my side.”

Merlin blushed and ducked his head under Arthur’s chin.

“I love you Arthur, always and forever,” Merlin said.

Merlin felt Arthur nod. “Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on this ride with me. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Thanks for sticking with me between the long pauses while I was dealing with some pretty heavy personal tragedies.
> 
> This has been a fun story to write. If the inspiration strikes, I may add another part to this series in the future, but for now this story has concluded. I can't promise how long it might take me to come back to this series, if ever, but I'll try. 
> 
> Now I'm off to finish editing my novel, which I hope to have published sometime in the next year. The title of the book is "Artifact of the Dawn," and there are a few unedited excerpts on my Works list (under the same title) if you care to check that out.


End file.
